


Acclamation

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [9]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Conspiracy, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Public Display of Affection, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: We left off with Persephone and Hades getting ready for the workday. And a workday it will be, filled with conniving exes and devoted friendships. With a dash of swift justice coming.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Acclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Go to the end to find the pictures associated with the objects discussed.

**********

Stepping out of the King’s office, Persephone took a breath of the chilly air as it hit her glistening skin. The goddess walked alongside his majesty with a glow that exuded confidence while fighting the anxiety that came with it.

Hades didn’t have to try when it came to drawing the eye in the room, he was the king after all, but when it came to Kore, she brought the insecurities he did have out. And she nurtured them as they should have been all along. 

The couple reached floor 90 with ten minutes to spare. When they got out, the floor was flooded with beings prepping for their meetings and some that were already taking place. What caught the goddess’s attention over all the other noise was the effective stares from anyone that happened to be in the hallway. 

Rounded eyes, some were narrow, others rolled at the sight of yet _another_ beautiful creature standing alongside the king. Let alone the new intern that replaced the infamous river nymph, Minthe. It just wasn’t unheard of, she was notoriously hung on the king’s arm as his plaything that pleased him and when she came through she received the finer things. But that is the tip of the iceberg of tower one company gossip. 

The goddess glanced upward toward Hades seeking reassurance of the smallest action. But the god’s head was forward and his eyes never once gave the audience the attention they were seeking. Interpreting the laser focus, the goddess faced forward counting her steps until they made it to the conference room. Waiting to let Hades through first, he placed a hand at the small of her back and said, “After you little goddess.” 

Falling back into her world, Persephone smiled at the god and stepped into the crowding room. Biting her lip, the goddess found the nearest seat, “May I sit here?” She asked a navy nymph, a lampad. The woman was slender and beautiful, her hair was braided around her crown —a common hairstyle back in the mortal realm.

The nymph sized up Persephone, her eyes went from her feet to her head. After a mere twenty seconds, the nymph rolled her eyes snickering and said, “Whatever.” Fully aware yet confused, Persephone took the seat choosing to glaze past the lampad and her antics. Adjusting her headset and turning it on, the goddess set herself up to be ready for the first meeting with electronics marketing. 

**********

Persephone

How can someone be so rude to another they don’t know? _Oh_. That’s right, it’s the underworld. Everyone here doesn’t mask how they really feel down in this realm, it’s quite refreshing actually. However, the lampad could have been less nasty.

Digging through the paperwork I had in my stack, I separated everything in its appropriate place. I should really consider a business binder, maybe I’ll get that on payday. Anyways, prepping myself for the best notes, I made sure to capture all who was in attendance. Conveniently each person on the accounting team’s picture was printed along with their name, all I had to do was check the box. 

Trying to be inconspicuous, I made sure not to stare too long. Then I came to the nymph’s picture that sat beside me. Seeing her picture with her bright smile, something in me switched momentarily and though she sat next to me, I hesitated before marking…. _Ora’s_ name off. 

_Do it. She had no business judging you._ A familiar voice called to me. I tapped the bottom of my pen on the table. Aidoneus began talking not shortly after. Brushing off the thought for the moment, I moved the attendance sheet to the back of the stack. I’ll worry about Ora later. 

“Good morning everyone, lets please turn to the PowerPoint of the current numbers for the line of electronics we have on the market. The goal of this meeting is to begin working on the projected numbers for the newest editions coming in the next sixty days,” Hades said digging into his pocket and pulling his glasses. 

**********

Hera 

“Trite! Hi honey, you won’t be- _lieve_ the news I have for you!” I chirped over the line.

“You’re finally trying out that thing I mentioned?” Amphitrite asked. Pausing, I tried to remember which thing it was this time. Then it hit me.

“Ha! No, sadly. We should go down and you show me what to get for that,” I said maneuvering my way to Juno. Downtown Olympus is normally not busy during the day unless you are part of the lunch crowd. My restaurant is my business meeting spot, where I meet other gods for under-the-table conversations.

“So what is it you are dying to tell me?” Trite asked. Hmm, she must be busy from her tone.

“A blessing has come for Hades,” I said proudly. Now, now, I had some scheming in the process, but ultimately it brought them together. So it’s a win, I have done my job.

“Ah!” Trite screamed on the other line, “Oh move!” She said distantly on the phone. Frowning into the call, I walked into my restaurant half-waving to the hostess and continuing on to my reserved seat at the back of the restaurant where my son and grandson should be waiting.

“Who is she? Is she pretty?” Amphitrite finally asked.

“Pretty and _pink_. She’s the daughter of Demeter,” I said, turning the corner to a set of double doors where as requested, Ares and Eros sat eating. Backing away before they could see me, I walked to the balcony to finish talking with my sister.

“Holy Gaia! How did that happen? Demeter’s all about the eternal maidens and that bullshit,” Trite brought up a major point. Rubbing at my temple, I forgot to ask about her commitment to Hestia. _It’s not too late_ , I thought. 

“Well, I’m hoping we can get the details of what brought this maiden to come to love the King of the Underworld. When are you free for a date? I’ll make sure she gets the invite.”I asked hoping that a lunch won’t be weird for the little dove. 

“Of course! I’ll move around some of my _excursions_ to make all the time needed. Oh shut up!— Sorry sweetie not you,” Pressing the phone to my ear, I tried devilishly hard to hear who Trite was talking to. “How does this Friday sound? We should go to a nightclub or something.” 

“A night club?” I asked, mulling the idea over. Staring at my cuticles, I began to want to have a spa day. Maybe taking a girls day wouldn’t be so bad. After all, there is no magic in my bedroom that’s for sure. 

“You know, that actually sounds like fun. We would have to go shopping too for the right dresses. It’s a date!” I said.

“Wonderful. I have to go, _The Don_ is getting restless,” Amphitrite giggled.

“Is that…What you call his dick?” 

“Among other things. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye!” Clicking off the line, it was nice to talk to Trite. Since the recent chaos that has brewed here on my turf, I’ve shirked my time with her. Dropping my phone into my handbag, I prepped myself for my grand entrance. 

“My boys!” I said throwing open the doors. They both threw their heads up from their plates to wave momentarily. It’s truly amazing what my grandson has picked up from Aphrodite as opposed to Ares. The cool and sassy demeanor, no doubt came from the sexual goddess. But the brute manhood that Eros has definitely came from Ares and no one else. 

Instantly annoyed, I rang for a server to provide my usual. Gin and tonic, on the rocks with a lime. Taking my seat, I watched the two of them sop up their bread in unison, and chase the food with the drinks they ordered. 

“Finally. Can we get to business gentlemen?” I asked.

********** 

Persephone & Hades

Listening to the king lecture his employees about the way the sales were accumulating at first seemed daunting. The goddess kept pace noting the improvements offered, crossing off what hasn’t worked historically. Halfway through, she got sidetracked when Hades referenced her to read back what a satyr named, Damian had offered. When she looked down to scan the list, her pen fell to her glossed lips and the god watched her in thought replaying what she did with those lips almost thirty-minutes prior. 

When she looked up to answer him, the words started to unravel. But at the sight of Hades’ swollen muscles in his business suit _well_ , the sentence got entangled. “Damian has offered no suggestions,” she managed. Licking at her top lip, Persephone gladly returned to her work, swallowing the satisfaction of seeing the king’s eyes linger on her. 

Remembering where he was, Hades quickly fell from the spell he was trapped in, hoping it looked as if nothing had crossed his mind. “Did you hear that? Until you decide to contribute, don’t criticize others ideas. Next?” The meeting resumed and so had Persephone’s pen. Once the major points had been addressed she closed her notes waiting for the closing remarks from his majesty.

“We will follow up next month on this exact date, see you all soon,” Hades said. Every person in the room shot out of their chairs without hesitation. I scrolled through my notes one last time organizing everything, and checking for the time to the next meeting. Circling back to the attendance sheet, deciding against her spiteful thoughts, Ora can go on with her day knowing she was accounted for. 

Piling everything up neatly with a paperclip, Persephone began to rise out of her chair waiting for Hades to clear away all the things he had drawn up on the whiteboard. Checking her phone in the meantime, she had messages that were left unread.

 **Artemis:** So you can feed my cat but not text me back? 

**Eros:** Want to meet for lunch? I am free until this evening for an orgy. :).

 **Apollo:** **You can’t hide from me Persie.**

Persephone's guts churned in a sickly way. She began breathing hollowly, clutching the phone her roommate gave her with both hands. Debating on chattering the device or burning it. She stood there reasoning with herself and the rope she was beginning to free herself from tightened around her ankle again.

“Sweetness? You look pale, what’s the matter,” Hades asked. Snatching out of the array of angry feelings, the goddess looked by her side and there was Aidoneus. The only sense she could make of this situation. The king immediately looked down to her hands seeing the phone, and he motioned for it.

Willingly, Kore opened the phone and handed it to him. Hades scanned the three messages stopping on the monster that started this. Tapping at the screen with the gentlest care, the god forfeited his anger in order to do right by the little goddess. “Here,” he said placing the device in her hands, “After the next meeting go to lunch with Eros.” Persephone’s lips parted as if she were to protest that going to see Eros would put her in danger. 

Looking around the conference room, Hades made sure that it was just them before he gave her his final word on the matter before boiling over at the sight of her worries. “As long as you are in my realm, as my queen to be, you will never worry about your safety. I command you to live your eternal life without worry, just give them all to me.”

The heat of anger that Kore had swollen with dissipated as quickly as it came. Her body grew numb standing there looking toward the god that she’d come to mix her life with. When he finished his piece, her throat had become softened and only a few words made sense for her to say. Lifting herself off the ground in a hurry, she clasped his neck tightly and he held her waist the same. The three words wouldn’t reveal themselves yet, but she knew that they were true to her core. “Thank you,” she said in his ear, “You are so rare and yet I’ve found you.” 

Hades relished in the rapid heartbeat he was experiencing as he held Kore’s embrace. He wanted to tell her, _I love you, you will never have to thank me for protecting you._ But his fear of moving too soon put his choice to a halt. Instead he said, “I have said that every day since I’ve met you.” Putting his hand to the back of her head, the goddess lifted from his shoulder and they kissed. 

Landing with ease, Persephone messaged her friend back, and Hades grabbed her paperwork along with his, and he waited on her at the door. Dropping the phone in her bag, she met him and they left for the next meeting.

**********

Hera, Ares, & Eros

“There’s been a change, a good one,” Hera said. Taking a sip of her afternoon drink, the goddess was able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that she knew the truth in regards to Persephone. Ares and Eros stared at the queen with curious eyes, truly comical how they both carry the same expression. “I visited Hades this morning and got to the bottom of my task. Answering every question I had.” 

Eros looked at his father who nodded, and then quickly back towards his grandmother confused. Ares had yet to have the conversation he was supposed to have with his son. “Sorry…What don’t I know?” 

Ares’ face was stern when he looked toward his son, somehow the god couldn’t bring himself to actually ask the question in the short amount of time his mother had acted. “Ares and I had a conversation at my office. About Persephone,” Hera said breaking the tension.

With Eros officially in contact with the goddess he worried about what was to come out of their mouths. “Elaborate please,” Eros said. Hera narrowed her gaze on her grandson, the god of lust and seduction grew increasingly uncomfortable the longer he sat there.

“I know about Apollo,” Hera said outright. Eros’ jaw dropped breathing in shallowly. Happiness and relief vanquished any worries he might have had. If anyone besides Hades could get the goddess the right help, it was Hera.

“I’m sorry someone going to tell me what the fuck Apollo has to do with Persephone?” Ares barked between them. His yellow-orange hue teetered on the darker side as he sat there compiling scenarios of what could be the issue. 

Eros and Hera glanced towards Ares in a way that further fueled the god’s innate need to be angry one-hundred percent of the time. He gave a mental timer of how much more silence he could take before he lost his cool. 

“Grams— I-I mean Hera,” Eros said averting the queen’ scowl, “I’ll tell it.” Ares who was near the point of overflow tapped at the table waiting patiently. “Persephone was, taken advantage of by Apollo. When I met her she was a virgin, when I found out how she felt about Hades, she was not.” 

Ares slumped in his chair instantly putting one and one together. His eyes darkened slowly, his skin turned a burnt orange. Reaching for his glass of water attempting to civilize himself in his mother’s restaurant, he couldn’t bring himself to drink because the glass shattered. The sound of the glass popping like a cork and the spray of the water, caused Eros and Hera to flinch.

“Is that what your vision was? Her physical distress during the act?” Ares asked choking back the change in baritone of his voice. Nodding softly to the question, Hera chose to keep her words to a minimum, she didn’t want to set off her son any further than he was. “Tell me what I need to do.” 

Hera shook her head, “You do nothing unless instructed otherwise.”

“On who’s terms?” Ares asked sitting straight up.

“Hades has released the furies to gather intel on Apollo. Persephone has asked that we work in unison in order to get justice swiftly. I extend that request to you both,” Hera said. The queen meant to honor her agreement and she intended to get results.

“In exchange for what?” Ares asked unhappy with the request.

“Permission to court, with the intention to marry.” Eros’ eyes enlarged giddy with excitement for his best friend. He felt the tremors of ecstasy between them last night, but the sudden blessing gave a whole new meaning. As the god sat listening, he was alerted to the vibrations of his phone, and waited patiently to answer whoever it was.

Ares, surprised that his uncle took action outwardly said, “Good.” 

**********

Hades & Persephone - The next meeting 

Kore took her seat near the exit, closest to the board where Hades would be writingthe necessary information for the accounting team. This particular meeting was blocked for two hours minimum on his schedule, so she anticipated very tedious notes. Repeating her prep, she was ready for the process slightly winded from the previous meeting. 

The conference room was still filling up, and eventually a particular red nymph slipped in with her hair in thick glossed maroon waves, wearing a flattering off-the-shoulder midi dress in black. _The king’s favorite_ , so she thought. With intention, the creature slinked to Hades with two cups of coffee in hand. 

“Good morning, your majesty. Here is your coffee, just the way you like it.” Her voice rang like a gong in the room to the little goddess. Lifting her head out of the daze she was in did she spy thin legs and dainty shoulders. The employees that were coming in the room glanced and whispered in hush sounds. 

“Oh, thank — _you_ ….,” the king said as he turned from his paperwork in his hands. Lost in his thoughts the god had completely forgotten that Minthe was reassigned to the very team that he was to meet with. Being the man Hades was, he couldn’t bring himself to outright embarrass Minthe in front of her new department.

Hearing the nymph offer up the coffee, Persephone suddenly became green on the inside. A familiar twinge of possession hit her in the limbs that willed her to raise out of the chair. The goddess’s eyes stayed focused in front of her as she honed in on the back of Minthe’s head like a target. 

As Kore approached she could begin to overhear the exchange between the two. Minthe’s head tilted to the side, tossing perfectly wanded red strands over her shoulder. Laughter of the flirtatious kind fell from the ombré red-black lips of the slippery nymph and her neatly manicured hand fell to Hades’ forearm.

Heat of the most dangerous kind seeped from Persephone’s pores as she found her way to stand at the endpoint of their conversation. Hades had already taken the cup from the nymph and just as she spun on her heels, the creature scoffed at the fuchsia goddess who had turned a splotchy magenta in a matter of seconds. 

“Kore, is everything alright?” Hades asked pulling the cup from his mouth. Persephone rubbed her lips together looking the king up and down, driving her attention to the cup he was holding.Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the same shades of red become stationary at the conference table now filled with other beings. 

Donning a smile that hid the real emotions the goddess felt, Persephone said, “Everything is wonderful, hope you enjoy the coffee.” Kore took her seat as if nothing had happened, but the entire duration of the meeting held, she took her notes and burned a glare so icy even Hades couldn’t muster that same sensation.Petals of yellow Hyacinth peeked through her scalp.

Sip after sip the drink was downed and Minthe floated into Elysium knowing Big Blue took what she brought him and accepted it as a sign of good faith that once again the two could reunite. Twirling her oxblood hair around her finger, she could care less about accounting and the numbers associated.She studied the god as if it were the first time she’d tried to seduce him, and suddenly a crack surfaced in her perfect little world as she witnessed the three flowers in the pocket his handkerchief would go.

After a tortuous two and a half hours, the meeting had to adjourn. Hades was exhausted with the conversation of numbers despite the coffee and so was the rest of the team. Rubbing at his misted temple, the god knocked back the rest of the coffee in his cup tossing it into the nearest trash can. Removing his glasses, he stuffed them into the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

Finishing the rest of her notes Persephone checked her phone seeing that Eros hadn’t messaged her back. Deflated somewhat, the goddess took her time to file and paperclip this meetings notes, she was organized and ready to go, but she waited for the accounting team to exit before she stood. 

As the crowd skimmed into a few beings, Hades began to exit too, stopping at Persephone’s side. She looked up at her love, and yellow petals fell onto the table. The god noticed the color, curious to know what made her sprout yellow. The goddess stood with her things gathered and the couple moved out into the hall. They walked slow and Kore was quiet, taking deep breaths fighting the ball that rolled in her gut.

Hades looked down seeing a full-bloomed yellow flower, plucking it from her crown. Smelling it, the scent wasn’t one he recognized. Taking a chance, the god lowered himself to ask, “What is this flower sweetness?” With the greatest care, the god held the flower at the bulb, it’s petals long and curled displayed the clustered stamens. 

Persephone glanced at the flower taking it from him. Although her mind wanted her to hold out on how she felt, Kore had to listen to her heart. Looking across the emptying hallways, a cleared conference room sat to the right. Hades had stopped walkingwith a tight frown on his face and so did she. Once the last few beings passed them in the hallway, she used her god strength shoving the king into the conference room. Unknowingly catching the eye of the lingering river nymph.

Stumbling over his long legs, the god caught himself against the corner of the conference table. “Kore! What in Tartarus is wrong.” 

Persephone picked up the bulb and handed it back to Hades holding a straight face. “That’s a Hyacinth,” she said. She counted her breathing making sure to keep a lid on her rising emotions. 

Hades looked at the flower still unsure. Rubbing her temple with the back of her hand she felt the irritation burning the roof of her mouth. “Why did you take the coffee?” The king blinked, wide-eyed, and his tongue had been caught. Looking down at the flower he smelled it again noting the unusual scent.

“Truthfully,” Hades said tilting her head up to him, “I didn’t want to. I know you were right there. I also did not want to cause a scene in front of the new department that I’ve transferred Minthe to.” Biting at the skin of her lip, the goddess didn’t like the answer, she secretly would have loved a scene given she couldn’t deliver the justice she wanted. “Fly and face me.” 

Lifting off the ground, Persephone became face to face with her lover. “I apologize for not honoring you and turning the coffee down. I do plan on telling the nymph in a private setting, if that is alright with you?”Still the idea of Minthe anywhere in the vicinity of Aidoneus riled her up. But he is the boss, he has to handle it appropriately.

“Only if I can be a butterfly on the wall. I’m not over her hitting me to be…honest,” Persephone shared. 

“I can understand. It sounds like there needs to be mediation if this workplace is going to function. I’ll ask Hecate to sit in on the conversation and you don’t have to be a butterfly,” he chuckled to himself at the absurd idea.

“What’s funny?” She asked. That heat of anger began to torch in her gut again. 

“Can you really turn into a butterfly?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she smirked at the god, but he was still curious. His mind began to wander and try to picture a pink butterfly. There was nothing that came to him. 

“Forgive me?” He asked cupping her chin again.

“Tell me how you like your coffee so that I can get it for you every morning,” Persephone bargained.

“Black, two sugars, no cream.” Taking hold of her waist, Hades gently pressed her against the wall. Kore’s eyes never left his. 

“Forgiven,” she said waiting for him to make the move. Tugging on his lapels, Hades applied pressure to Kore’s body and somehow the envy in the goddess lifted. The king squeezed at her swollen hips and leaned his face to hers. With parted lips Hades kissed his goddess once and twice. Somehow the pressure became one-sided and the goddess had found herself off the wall. 

Pulling away from the surge between them, the king though dazed had to reel in the sexual desires in one of his many conference rooms. “I can make this up to you once we get off,” he said never letting her body go. Persephone rolled her eyes at the thought of waiting another five hours. “Did you roll your eyes at me?” Hades asked firmly.

“Yes,” she said finding comfort in rebellion. Hades’ eyebrow rose and the familiar cardinal-red ring appeared. Reapplying the pressure, the king rested his body up against Kore’s. Taking the base of her jaw with the same gentle pressure, he lifted her chin and turned it to the side; Persephone’s breathing hitched.

With his other hand, Hades stroked the line of her jaw. The chill of his fingertip drawing a line down her neck to the beginning of her chest, woke her skin. Persephone’s chest rose with a deep inhale and she exhaled the same. Pressing his cheek to hers, the god reveled in the smooth skin touching. “Kitten are you sure you want to roll your eyes at me?” He asked. The king’s tone dropped deeper in her ear. His words tickled her flesh and set her body on fire in a way that she hadn’t expected to be possible.

Grazing her skin against his didn’t help keep the needs at bay. Persephone had no idea of the carnal fantasies running in the gods mind. “I did it, your majesty.” Hades pulled back only a hair from her neck, releasing her jaw so she could face him. A matching ring had revealed itself in her eyes and she wanted whatever ran through his head.

“I want to punish that mouth of yours,” he said. 

Eyes lidded and willing, the goddess answered, “Punish me, your majesty.” A smile crept on his face, and he planted a ravenous kiss to her lips. 

“We can’t talk about this here as much as I want to,” Hades said reigning in the fever he was taking on. Kissing the goddess again, he removed his body weight allowing Kore her space. 

“Tonight then?” She asked lowering onto the carpeted floor.

“It’s _daddy_ to you kitten,” he said squeezing her hip one last time. “I do apologize sweetness, I never want you to feel like I’d hurt you intentionally.” 

“Aidoneus, I trust you. I’m going to lunch now, if that’s alright?” She asked still pressed to the wall. The heat between her legs wouldn’t be able to go away the longer she remained in his majesties presence. She needed to find a come-down fast. 

“Yes, take an extra thirty. Enjoy Eros.” Taking the paperwork from her hands, the king lightened his girlfriend’s load in order for her to head out to meet her friend. They both went back to the top floor and said the appropriate goodbyes for the afternoon.

**********

Persephone

**Eros: Meet me at Maenbucks!**

Various scents lingered at the edge of the coffeehouse door, but the most prominent was of course the strong pull of caffeine. Stepping inside the place, it was large and brown, with little color to the eye. There was a section of sitting chairs huddled in a circle. And along the various brunch tables mixed with long tables. Nearly every seat was taken with buzzing women in business suits or dresses. Men were dressed for their corporate positions tapping away at their computers. I don’t know how this could be a place to have a lunch break but to each their own.

I looked around for a sign of lavender skin and wings but nothing jumped out at me, until I heard the ever bubbly sound of Eros’ voice. Catching him in the middle of some gossip, I walked to his table which had two cups with one open seat. 

“Oh, Ma I gotta go!” Dropping his phone onto the table, Eros hopped out of his seat and hugged me tight. It may have been a few days since we’ve seen each other but it felt overdue to see each other again. “Look at you with your sex glow!” 

I nearly choked on air as I took my seat. “Is it that obvious?” I asked touching my cheek. 

“Oh honey, you’re wearing all black. You don’t just trade shade spectrums without a reason,” Eros said with a wicked smile. Resting his chin in his hands, he began to read me.

Sipping at my ambrosia, I fought the urge to appear transparent, even though he’s my best friend. Eros’ eyes widened very quickly, and then his brows flew to the sky. “Oh my gods, you sucked him off!” He pretty much yelled. Heads turned in the vicinity of our conversation and an embarrassed heat spread on my face. 

“Keep it down,” I whispered. He leaned across the table with his palms pressed to the cold wood.

“In his office!” He said much lower than before. I drank more of the ambrosia unable to hide the smile that was spreading on my lips. “You asked him to punish you… are you ready for that?” I put the cup down. 

“I’mmmm not really sure what he means if you want the truth. But if it has anything to do with the small bits of pain he unleashes on me when we are… _you know_. Then I really like that,” I said. As soon as I said it the powerful memories sent shivers down my spine. Eros pointed a finger at me.

“You better calm down, I can smell you,” he said. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to find ease though I was unsure if it actually worked.

“Better?” I asked. Eros nodded. “So do you know what he means by punishing?” 

Eros giggled to himself and got onto his feet. Opening his palm, the god held his hand for me. “Let’s go to the bookstore.”Confused yet intrigued, I followed the god of love to the nearest bookstore a few blocks up.

**********

The pair found themselves at the Oral Arts. Persephone was tugged by Eros through row after row of books and magazines over the centuries. Reds, greens, browns, all sped through her vision until Eros found the aisle he was looking for, self-help. 

Dropping Kore’s hand, the god scanned through the various topics determined to get the copy he knows is here. Persephone stood behind him checking the time and responding to Hades while she waited.

**Aidoneus: Having fun?**

Biting at her lip, the goddess watched Eros peruse with his hand on his chin.

 **Kore: I’m watching Eros pick out a book.**

“Here it is!” Eros squealed softly. Pulling a small plum book, he scrolled through the pages. Kore looked over his shoulder to find him looking at a book published by his mother. _Sensations of The Body Through BDSM_ . 

“BDSM? What’s—.”

“Bondage and discipline. Dominance and Submission. Sadism and masochism. BDSM,” Eros answered. The acronym he used still hadn’t rang a bell. Persephone was not new to the topic of sex, due to her interest in romance novels that float around in the mortal realm. But this topic is something she hadn’t found nor will she ever in Demeter’s perfect bubble. “I know you’re pressed for time. Big blue is rumored for his kinks and fetishes in the bedroom. Does he call you certain names during sex?”

“Kitten,” I said. Eros smirked as he flipped another page of the book.

“I assume he’s daddy?” Nodding, Kore swallowed deeply trying to quell the intensity that came with talking that way with Hades. “Before you even engage in these activities you should know what could occur and understand what your limits are.” Eros turned on the ball of his foot and Kore followed him to the checkout counter.

A nymph hovering over a large book with glasses at the edge of her nose looked at Eros once. She wore a white long sleeve shirt underneath a black spaghetti strap dress worn for spring. The creature appeared grouchy at first, like we were interrupting her reading. Taking the book from him and seeing the title her eyes blew wide and she pushed he frames far up, glancing at Eros a second time. “You’re Aphrodite’s son, Eros right?” She asked. 

Eros the ever dramatic god batted his lashes and puffed out his chest. “The one and only. Mmmm,” he paused squinting to see her name tag, “Iliana.” The nymph’s demeanor turned a complete one-eighty and a scheming smile fell on her face. 

“I hear, you throw wild orgies in the mortal realm, do you ever plan to do them here?” She asked. Persephone rolled her eyes at the way the nymph threw herself at Eros. But the god of love can control his urges better than most.

“Iliana, look, anything I throw up here is never open invitation. And very rarely do I invite nymphs,” Eros said as kindly as possible. Iliana’s ears drooped quite similarly to the way Minthe’s does, Persephone noted. The creature scanned the book at the register, spying Kore standing slightly behind Eros. 

“That’ll be 10 drachma,” she said overturning her hand. I reached into my bag searching for my wallet, but Eros threw his card out with no hesitation. Iliana bagged the book and dropped the receipt inside, passing it across the counter. “Maybe we’ll cross paths at another beings orgy then,” the nymph tossed out as Eros gave the bag to Persephone.

The goddess had started to walk out as she monitored the time a lot closer, and she overheard the god say, “Probably not, my parties are top tier.” Kore stifled her giggle as Eros exited alongside her. 

“Poor thing,” Persephone said. Eros waved off the idea of Iliana.

“I’m not worried about her. I’m actually ready to begin my search again,” Eros said with his head down. The gods cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of purple.

“Psyche?” Eros nodded.“Do you know where to start?” Persephone pulled at Eros’ arm prompting him to begin walking. 

“Ma would know, she saw her last. Something intuitive inside me keeps urging that she’s closer than I think,” he said. The remembrance of their lost love, is something the god needed more than ever, he realized. 

“When you find her, I want to meet her,” Persephone said. Eros laughed.

“Honey, we will be going on double dates.”

**********

Persephone

“Now you read that book. Maybe skim it while you’re still at work, but hopefully it feeds the inner bookworm in you. Feel free to ask me questions, but the ultimate thing to take away is to listen to your body,” Eros instructed. We walked through the chilly air of the Underworld as we took the small journey back to Tower 1. Hades hadn’t messaged me or called telling me I was late so we took the slower route. 

“He’s been slightly rougher with me the last two times,” I said shyly finding refuge in my friend.

“Like choking rough?” My heart leaped at the thought.

“No, although he’s rested his hadn’t there when we kissed earlier. He was very gentle in his touch. He has hit my ass when he has me bent over,” I said. Embarrassment in the amount of sharing I was doing started to spill onto my skin. 

“And do you like it?” Eros asked. Fidgeting with the handle of the bag, I couldn’t deny the excitement it gave me.

“Yes.” I looked up to my best friend and he gave me a knowing smile as if he understood me.

“Then I suggest that you read. And do what you told Hera. Explore the Underworld with his majesty. I can see that this place fits you ten times better than Olympus.” 

“I was wondering when that would come up. Thank you for respecting my secrecy,” I said looping my arm through his. 

“Anything for my bestie. Maybe we can go do some yoga this weekend?” Eros asked me as we ambled up the walkway. 

“I’ll be down here for the rest of the week. Maybe we could find a gym here?” We entered the revolving door still chatting causally, walking through the lobby, eventually getting on the elevator to floor 99. Once we crossed the glass door into my small desk area did we finally come to a stop. 

“There you are,” Aidoneus said. His office door was wide open and his glasses were on. “Eros, good to see you.” The king smiled to his great-nephew.

“Nice to see you too Uncle Hades,” Eros waved. “I’m actually going to go. I have some business to attend to with my mom.” Hades’ face straightened remembering the prank they pulled. Eros averted the king’s eyes hurrying to the glass door.

“See you this weekend then, I’ll let you know what I find!” I said. 

“See ya sweet cheeks, remember what I said!” Eros opened the door and exited the office leaving Aidoneus and I. 

Dropping my bag off at my desk, I met Aidoneus in the doorway. He bent to me, grabbing my waist and I threw my arms around his neck. “How was lunch Sweetness?” He asked me. Kissing at his cheek, then his lips, I came back down to the ground swirling with butterflies on the inside.

“It was needed. We made plans to go to yoga this weekend,” I said. Walking to my desk, I clicked onto the computer’s home screen and clocked in. Aidoneus had followed me stopping at the desk counter, his eyes deep in focus. “What?” I asked, fighting a smile.

“I’m happy you are smiling,” he said. Resting his forearms on the counter he leaned in while I sat inches from his face. 

“Well, I have a few reasons why.” Closing the gap between us, I planted another kiss to his lips and this time, the feeling of the flowers blossoming from my scalp were noticeable. A pinching at first immediately changed to a sharp sting. “Now that I’m on the clock, what is my next task?”

Hades brushed my lips with his thumb, and it was the most intense surge of electricity I’d ever had. Somehow each time we mold our bodies to one another the attraction builds. I don’t think I could ever grow tired of the god. 

“I think it’s high time you go down to the library to do your shade coordination duties with Thanatos and Hermes. Do you remember how to get there?” Hades asked. I wanted to be honest and say yes, I remember but, where is the fun in going by myself? 

“Not exactly, could you walk me there?” 

“Of course,” he answered.

**********

Persephone remembered exactly what the library looked like with the vast amount of shades writing down the uneventful moments of the mortal life. The massive brown-black bookcase filled with red scrolls. The goddess found the place downbeat as the shades literally held someones life in their hands and they were merely cataloging them. 

Moving past the various desks and scrolls laid across the floor, Hades led Persephone to the side of the library where the shade department is located. There are two ways to get to this section of Tower 1, through the library, and also by stairwell, which takes you directly to the entrance.

Inside the shade department, just like any other portion of this building, there are multiple desks, and two were occupied. “Persephone!” Hermes said. His ruby hair was out of its ponytail and wild around his head. Across the room from Hermes was Thanatos who didn’t try to hide his annoyance of the pink goddess. His hand covered his face, and truthfully Persephone didn’t care.

“Gentlemen, I’m just showing Persephone the way to get here. So when she has a job down here or when it’s time for judgement, she knows the way,” Hades said. Hermes sprang out of his chair and ran over to the printer.While the goddess slipped through the walkway, taking in the close-knit department. The various shades of blue and red-marked the walls and shelves.

“What do you mean ‘when she has a job down here?’” Thanatos asked. His tone was curious, only to a certain extent. _The dirt-digging extent of course._ The god of death had his snarky chat open, ready to relay any information that he can to Minthe and Thetis.

Hades side-eyed the god while he leaned against the doorway watching Kore check out her official work area. “Persephone is currently my temporary PA, until Hecate finds a replacement for Minthe,” he said. The nymphs name fell out of his mouth as if it were a curse and Thanatos picked up on it.

“Is that allowed?” Asked Thanatos. The god attempted to rephrase his question, unfortunately for him, it would never have come out nicely. Hades finally gave the god the attention he wanted, donning a scowl.

“Are you questioning my judgement?” The king asked flashing a daring red stare. 

Sweat beaded at the god’s brow, “N-no, you don’t understand what I meant.”

“I think it’s awesome you have two positions. You should give her credit, she’s really organized,” Hermes boasted while straightening his pages hot off the printer. Thanatos scoffed at the messenger god. Still unable to accept the thought of Persephone. 

Tilting her head to the side, Persephone smiled and said, “Thank you, but I would not be able to function without my color-coding. It’s what gets me through school with such ease.” 

“You hear that? Good habits take you far,” Hades taunted. The king raised off the door frame as Kore walked back towards him giving the place a final look around. “Are you ready to venture back upstairs?” 

“Yes, unless I’m needed here?” Asked Kore. She couldn’t even turn to either god to see what they had to say before answers were shouted.

“Not really, but it would be cool with me!”

“He means NO!” Thanatos shouted over Hermes. Kore waved to them both as if Thanatos’ words were not infected with disdain and took the king’s arm and they traveled back up to the top tower.

*********

||| { Snarky Chat } |||

“Upload, upload, upload, up-,” I encouraged the computer. Minthe will want to get a load of this. Peeking to the side of my desktop, Hermes was in his own world. _Thank gods._ Brushing my hair back in wait for the image to load, I fought the frustrations that I had brimming over having to work under that pink fraud. 

Yea she can cook baklava, _so fucking what?_ Hades, our fearless leader, clearly has suffered from that awful spring affliction that makes people _happy._ Though it’s unfortunate for his and Minthe’s relationship, now is my chance to prove that he’s not that great of a god as he seems. 

**Successfully Uploaded!**

“Yes!” I whispered. Cracking my knuckles, I prepared to drop a bomb. “Annnnnnnd…. _Send_.” The photo of Persephone I will admit flatters her, but it doesn’t change the fact that she lacks the qualifications to even be a shade coordinator. I don’t care what Hades says. Hecate? That’s a different story. I still have to wear that stupid shirt next week, it’s bullshit how she receives special treatment.

I watched the photo as it uploaded to our daily snarky chat. Once the time stamp popped up, I waited in glee for Thetis and Minthe to see. Oh— almost forgot….. 

**Me: She thinks she can change the color of her dress and she’ssuddenly qualified for 2 positions.**

Ha! That’s good. Pulling out of the chat for a moment, I minimized the screen to scroll over my emails, hoping to find something more interesting to come into my lap. Sure, I have work to do, but fuck work, I’ll just ask Hermes to cover— _Oh!_

**PING!**

**Thetis: Ooooo spring is clearly dead. You have to admit she looks good.**

**Minthe: No the fuck we don’t! The slut thinks she can change the way she dresses and suddenly she’s a commodity?**

**Me: Did you glaze over the fact that she has 2 positions here at the tower?**

**Minthe: Pfffff what does it matter to me?**

**Thetis: Yea what’s the big deal?**

Ugh, they’re so oblivious to the facts. Rubbing my temple, I questioned whether or not to rip the bandage off and just tell Minthe. But part of me didn’t want her to assume that I was stoking a fire that I know would never ignite the way _I_ would prefer. It’s no secret that Minthe….is drawn to the status and the grandeur of being on a king’s arm; Hades’ arm to be exact. All thanks to Thetis of course. 

She used to be so…normal. Now she throws herself at Hades, who quite honestly seems to have outgrown her mentally, but emotionally she’s destroyed him. Sure she’s got some issues with anger, but Minthe needs to find someone who is willing to deal with them. Am I the being for that?

**Thetis: Hellooo? Are you going to let us in on what the big to-do is?**

**Minthe: Seconded.**

Here we go. 

**Me: Persephone is shade coordinator and as of —I don’t know— yesterday she is his royal majesties temporary personal assistant.**

Send. I watched the time clock show on the message and waited only seconds before the text bubble appeared. Thetis was the first to pop up —her bubble is grey, then Minthe’s showed second. The three dots juggled and the it felt like my gut had been punched as I sat there. Leaning forward the messages still hadn’t come in.

“I’m going to head—.” 

“Gahh!” 

“Whoa… _relax_ Thanatos,” Hermes said leaving his desk, “I was just letting you know that I’m heading out for the day. You know mail duties?” Hermes ran a hand through his blood-red hair wearing that happy-go-lucky expression he always does.

**Ping!**

“Yea yea, bye!” I didn’t bother to watch Hermes leave, but once I heard his footsteps fall into the distance was when I looked at the messages.

**Minthe: That BITCH.**

**Thetis: Did you ever follow through and get the coffee for Hades this morning?**

She bought coffee for him? 

**Minthe: Ugh! Yes. He drank it, but I don’t think he was happy I gave it to him.**

**Thetis: Should’ve let me put that love potion in it that I told you about.**

Gods. A love potion? This is getting hectic. 

**Me: May I suggest either confronting him or finding a flaw in her? She’s only an assistant after all.**

**Minthe: Hmm.**

**Thetis: That’s so easy.**

“Ugh!” 

**********

The rest of the workday passed quite quickly on the highest floor of tower one. Persephone did her assistant duties of applying her meeting notes to her records along with handing them over to Hades, even stealing a kiss or two. The king usually became swamped in the second half of the day after all major meetings, but today he could breathe deeper having something close to home right outside. 

Since the overachieving goddess of spring had already finished her shade coordinating reading assignment, she spent some time reading what exactly Aphrodite had to say about BDSM. 

Something’s caught Kore off-guard, others made her blush magenta. She noted the spanking that Aidoneus has done heat of the moment, but nothing like what she saw in the book. According to Aphrodite…well you are put over the knee like a child. A round purple ass was depicted —Aphrodite’s she assumed. Then a gloved black hand was above it insinuating how it’s done. By the description of the act there are synonyms and the one that jumped off the page was _punishment_. 

Persephone continued to read on getting into the conversation about dominance and submission. Her curiosity peaked at the use of pet names like Eros pointed out. Aidoneus calls her _‘Kitten’_ almost like breathing. Stuffing her nose further into the section, she became increasingly curious, suddenly willing try to all the things she’d seen.

Her alarm went off at 4:45. Signaling that she needed to begin closing up her area and making sure all things were set before the start of the next day. Kore finished up her calendar work for the next day, filling in his scheduled meetings as they had changed or new ones were filled in. Finalizing the spread, she closed out of the once intricate program, finding her confidence in the position using the latest technology.

As she cleared off her desk area one last being came into the office. Persephone heard the soft blow of the wind riled up behind the door and immediately popped her head up to see. 

“Hecate, hi,” Kore said with a smile. The goddess of spring watched her friend walk to her counter-top with a smile, box in hand along with her own handbag and hat on her head.

“How was your day as assistant?” She asked Persephone.

“I was worried it would be difficult, but it proved to be easier once I continued throughout the day,” Kore said. 

“Wonderful,” Hecate beamed, “ Have you thought further about visiting any apartments down here?” Persephone looked off in the distance for a second, contemplating if she even wanted to pursue apartment hunting. Strangely the answer came to her faster than she’d expected.

“Right now, I don’t think so. But I would like to keep the thought.” Hecate nodded, understanding what could have made her change her mind. Yet the thing she wanted to talk about most was the remorse she felt.

“Listen,” Hecate said coming around her desk, “I’m so sorry about what happened to you. I really don’t know how else to say it. I wish I would’ve known sooner.” Taking the goddess’s hands tightly, Hecate spared no emotion. Persephone raised her hands to embrace her friend tightly, absorbing the herbal spice of her skin. 

“I chose to tell no one, because I thought if I ignored it, it would go away,” Persephone said in Hecate’s ear. “Please don’t be upset. You being here now means more than anything, you are a wonderful friend.” Once they pulled away, Persephone had tears glossing her eyes that she wouldn’t let anyone else see besides Aidoneus or Eros. Hecate’s canary eyes nearly did the same, but the anger she had curling in her chest was waiting for the moment to unfurl. 

Brushing Kore’s bang behind her ears, Hecate admired the goddess in front of her. “Please don’t hesitate to come to me _ever_. You are like a sister,” the goddess said. 

“If we are sisters… does that mean I can persuade you to wear white?” Kore teased. Hecate’s face fell.

“You are cruel.” The pink goddess howled with laughter, but Hecate was very serious. 

“Gods on Olympus, Hecate, are you alright?” Hades voice broke Persephone from her fit of giggles momentarily. She looked over her shoulder to see the king taking his glasses off with a stack of papers in his hands. 

“Hecate and I are sisters now, and I was wondering if I could persuade her to wear white for my humor of course,” the goddess giggled more. Hades took a moment to imagine the thin goddess of witchcraft and all things scary in something white as snow; even he elicited a low laugh. Yet the moment he met eyes with Hecate he swallowed that humor. 

“As your sister I’ll gladly give you nightmares of Venus flytraps and you as the fly,” Hecate returned. The goddess’s face was stiff and her eyes began to glow a brighter shade than before. Petite Persephone choked on her laugh taking the goddess for face value. As soon as she dropped her fit did Hecate smile revealing her bluff.Beginning to rock her hips toward the door, Hecate said, “On that note, I am going to head home. You two have fun and Oh! That box is for you Persephone. Bye!” 

Hades and Persephone waved the goddess off, leaving them as the last two beings in the building other than the security guard of course. Turning off the computer and putting the headset on the charger, Persephone gathered her items into her arms, lastly picking up the box curious to know what the contents were. 

“I’ll just be a few more moments Sweetness,” Hades said passing the goddess and placing the papers he had onto her desk for the morning. Following the god back to his office, Kore took a seat in one of the office chairs in front of his desk. Resting her bag down, she fiddled with the box. Shaking the sealed object, she barely heard a thud, but the box was so heavy she wondered what could be inside that weighed so much.

“Well are you going to open it or continue to guess by sound?” Hades asked rifling through more paper. Persephone glanced up at him suddenly gaining the insight that he had something to do with this box. 

Digging into her bag she found her key to Artemis’s house and drug the object along the seam of the plastic. Removing the covering, the goddess opened the box to find the upcoming release of the Pomegranate C series in chrome. Surprise took her face as her mouth split open, and her brows furrowed. “Oh Aidoneus, I c-can’t take this—.”

Hades rested a hand on Persephone’s cutting her coming overflow of words off. “You can, knowing that Apollo can’t intimidate you through text. Keep the numbers you wish to hold onto,” he said. The king’s tone was gentle, reminding her that it isn’t wrong to be scared, but she must be able to conquer the fears one step at a time in order to live. 

The goddess eyed Hades for a moment as he slipped back into organizing his station, then she began the process of eradicating the weeds in the garden she desired to rebuild. Taking the current phone she possesses out and opening it up, again there was another message from Artemis and another from Apollo. 

**Artemis: Persephone it wasn’t that bad, I thought I was helping you. Call me.**

**Apollo: You think you can ignore me? Just wait until I see you.**

**Apollo: I’m so sorry Persie, that was totally not okay. I’m just worried, I need to see you, let me take you on a date. Somewhere nice.**

“Ugh!” Persephone grunted. That mere moment of timidness that she experienced earlier in the day became overshadowed by the rage bargaining with her heart. Invested in the idea of a new phone, the goddess made herself comfortable, throwing her legs over the right arm of the chair and resting her back on the left. Setting up her new device, she transferred the numbers she wanted on the new phone and immediately sent messages to the numbers letting them know she got a new phone. The two wild cards were Artemis and Apollo.

 _Can I trust Artemis not to give out my number?_ The question swirled around her mind, she argued that it was a bad idea and she should keep the other phone on, but she eventually accepted that she was her roommate and she was kind enough to take her in. Artemis thought it was a good idea to confront her the way she did. _I’m only upholding kindness she lended to me for the opportunity to come to Olympus, nothing more._

Punching in the goddess of the hunt into her phone, Persephone sent the same message to Artemis as she had the others, only the finishing statement was clear. _Do not tell anyone you have this number._ A few minutes later and Artemis had responded with questions that could span the mortal realm, but Persephone continued her silent treatment foregoing answering.

“Are you ready Sweetness?” Hades asked. His commanding voice broke Kore from her world where there was an Apollo and there was this ball of anger towards his twin. He brought her back to the reality of being able to live in the moment with the person she…loved. 

Extending his leather-gloved hand, Persephone took it with a smile. Gathering her belongings she and the king went down the elevator and into the car garage where Hades lone sports car sat waiting. Like a good boy waiting for his daddy, Cerberus rested his head on top of the trunk. 

“Oh my good baby. How long have you been sitting here?” Persephone cooed. The dog’s head lifted out of his sleep knowing very well who was talking to him. The goddess dropped Hades’ hand rushing to greet the Cerberus who tilted his nose up to nuzzle at her cheek.

“Are you fine to go home byyourself?” Hades asked joining Kore’s side. The dog ignored his master while he received a yellow flower crown from the goddess. Once he realized his long-time pet was lost to the wonderful spoils in his immortal life, Hades tossed his items in the backseat and proceeded to take Persephone’s to the front. When he resurfaced, Cerberus was panting in glee at the loving scratches from the goddess.

“Who’s the bestest boy? Youuu are! Youuu are!” Kore and Cerberus were in their own little world and Hades couldn’t hide his jealousy. 

“Ahem,” the god fake coughed. The gesture was loud enough for Cerberus to break from his trance at the sound his master. “Are you done hogging my girlfriend?” Hades asked. A low pitched whine escaped Cerberus as he nuzzled closer to Persephone. 

“Ohhhh it’s okay, your daddy just wants a flower crown of his own. That’s all he has to ask for. Yes he does,” Cerberus whined again, “ see, come here daddy.” Persephone stretched her available arm out to Hades and the god played reluctant only a spare moment, but he couldn’t resist hearing the words ‘daddy’ fall off her lips.

“You want me to kneel on the ground, in my suit?” Hades asked. Cerberus flashed his big black eyes to the king and the command was understood. The tall god knelt next to Persephone and Cerberus. The dog licked at the king’s cheek. Kore released her hold on the dog to hover her hands around Aidoneus’ head. 

Her eyes flashed white and Hades watched the calm wash her face in admiration at the ease her greenery bring her. All too soon the aura stopped and the goddess’s face had small beads of sweat forming at her temple. “There, I don’t usually make these, but they are of honor for you,” she said. Cerberus barked putting in his consent of the crown. 

Hades stood to look at himself in the window of his car. Wood roses and sprinkles of minute white asphodels surrounded the gods head in a thin crown. The smile he wore merely scratched the surface of the adoration he bubbled with. Petting at Cerberus’ head, he knelt down grasping the goddess’s waist in his hands drawing her close. Parted lips welcomed the others slow and genuinely. For the first time a heat seeped from Hades’ skinas he clutched at Persephone like she were going to evaporate right before him. 

The meaning of eternity took on a whole new life for the god as he helped Kore to her feet and opened the back seat for Cerberus. The gentle creature hopped in, and then Hades moved forward to open the little goddess’s door. 

The car started with a gentle rumble and they drove off into the night of the Underworld, though the evening was just beginning for the couple. Hades parked at the curb in front of his townhouse. Hopping out, the god opened the door for Cerberus and led the dog inside prepping a food bowl for him and the rest of the lot. Locking the door to his townhome, he called off to the dog sitter who is a twenty-four seven.

“This is Hades, I’m going to be a little later than normal. Go ahead and charge me for it,” the king said into the phone. Quickly logging off, he traveled back to his confused goddess awaiting him in the car.

**********

Persephone

“Are we going somewhere Aidoneus?” I asked. He had parked the car on the curb instead of pulling all the way into the drive. Smirking at me with his perfect lips, Aidoneus pulled at his tie removing it and he reached for me grasping the back of my neck.

I felt the heat of his body in the garage, normally his touch is initially cool, brisk enough to alert you. His lips were still warm as if we had never separated for the drive. He handled me in a way that touched my senses deeper than before. The king snaked his hand to my bun and pulled my head back exposing my neck, the sudden burst of pain set my body on fire. The sensation shot down my limbs to my inner thighs. Squeezing them tight, a tingle rippled from the bud at my core to the sticky spring that was just for him. 

As I swarmed his body with my hands, Aidoneus started to pull back slow until we could see each other and I whimpered at the distance. “Little Goddess it seems you forgot that I was taking you to get new clothes since you will be staying for the rest of the week. Or do you want to go back to Olympus?” He asked an inch from my face. Aidoneus’ eyes were ridden with what pooled between my legs. But he was correct, I had forgotten about going shopping.

“Oh, can I persuade you to only take me to one store?” I asked. I’d had a whole plan to negotiate with Aidoneus.

“Little goddess, I’ve made appointments at multiple stores and you can’t talk me out of your necessities. You will have a drawer by the morning and either a space in my closet or the guest room closet can be yours,” he answered. My lips puckered at the way Aidoneus spoke. He was set in his decision and I appreciated the gesture being I’m just a village girl who’s been entangled with a king.“I can see the gears winding in your mind Sweetness. You cannot repay me for the happiness you’ve brought an old man. Besides, you’ve —no offense— been deprived of the necessary things to stand on your feet.” 

Aidoneus started the car again and for a moment I was lost for words, he wasn’t lying. The remarkable advances that are here on Olympus and in the Underworld are lights-years ahead of what’s going on in the mortal realm. “If I can’t repay you, then what do you think I need?” Hades pulled out into the street and began to roll towards the first stop sign. As he stopped Aidoneus looked to me and a deep throaty laugh passed his lips.

“What you need is a driver’s license —do you have a bank account?— and a trip over my knee for your behavior in the conference room, “ He said. Throwing my back into his luxury passenger seat, the part of me that wasn’t aroused had to agree. 

“You may…be right,” I whispered, “canyouhelpme.” Facing forward avoiding his gaze. Aidoneus rested his arm on the steering wheel refusing to continue. “Are you going to drive or not?” I asked.

“Put the whole sentence together and I might,” he said with a smirk. Glancing a him for a second, I rubbed my lips together.

“You may—.”

“ _Louder_ little kitten.” Sucking on my jaw, I finally looked at Aidoneus. The inch of a smile he had became a straight line. His eyes read, _I’ll do whatever just say it._ I could think of a naughty two phrased word that would do it, but now wasn’t the time. 

“You’re right. Can you help me get those necessary items?” 

“Always,” he said. 

**********

Hades

The Underworld has malls, many of them. I intentionally made one with a lot of higher-end stores because well, I like the finer things that come with being a king. However, if anyone in my realm is in search of something nicer they can always shop there too. 

“You shop at malls?” Kore asked me as I parked in my designated space. I chuckled at the thought.

“Too good to be true isn’t it?” Cutting the car off, I looked to her. She was a marvel to the eyes, the hairstyle she chose for the day opened her beautiful face up, but I love when her waves surround her as well. The idea that she’s a wild creature of spring does something to my body that would turn honest men into sinners. “Are you ready Sweetness?” 

“Do I have a choice?” She asked cocking her brow at me, _naughty girl_. 

“Only in the items you buy, now come on we’re late.”

Opening the doors at the bottom level, the entire department store of The Hearth was quiet, excluding the sales associates that were still on the clock for the day. My malls usually close around nine here, and it was merely six-thirty once we got to the townhouse. I figure, since I run this realm if we happen to go over a little because we’re having a little fun, fuck it. 

Kore walked beside me with her fingers intertwined with mine. Her head wandered all around in the bright store. “You see anything you want stop and we will get it,” I said. The little goddess’s head titled and repositioned as she spied the different things as we strolled through the main portion of the department store. 

“The Hearth, is this store named after Hestia’s work?” Kore asked as we neared the edge passing through the makeup counters. Scattered throughout the departments were sales associates who must’ve been briefed before our visit, considering none of them bothered to speak. 

“Yes, there’s four levels to this store. Hestia actually owns this company,” I said looking down to her. Crossing into the main portion the mall, the emphasis of how secluded we were became relaxing. Despite the sounds of my shoes and her stilettos tapping at the stone floors, the silence engulfed us.

“Did you shut the mall down?” Kore asked. We passed some children's stores and concessions areas. 

“Yes, I did. I don’t like being interrupted when I shop.” 

“Do you mind if I let my hair down since we are alone?” She asked already reaching for her tight bun. Suddenly as she began to take it down I reached for her to stop. “Aidoneus what’s wrong?” 

“Let me do it for you,” I said.

**********

With care, Hades stopped Persephone and took hold of her hair with strong hands. Searching for the band, he took it and stretched, beginning to unravel her hair from it’s bond. Silky to the touch, her hair fell to her waist in luscious waves. _Is there anything she does that doesn’t turn me on?_ Hades thought. Dropping the band in her bag, the king took her by the hand guiding her to the first store. 

“Hello your majesty,” a tall, slate blue nymph greeted Hades at the entrance of the first store we went into, “Welcome to Hubris,” she finished. Mildly glancing at Persephone the nymph immediately knew who the goddess was. How could you not, she was on the cover of the biggest tabloid in all the realms. 

The king responded, “Thank you for the introductions,” the god dropped his head to find her name tag, “Aretha, I assume you have seen my significant other,” he paused long enough for her to toss a quick peek at Persephone again. 

“Th-the nymph? Yes I saw her,” Aretha said with a tremble to her throat. 

“Ah-ah Persephone is the goddess of Spring, and quite naturally since she is here with me, _she_ is an extension. Provide her the same courtesies from here on out,” he said. Without giving her a chance to change her tune, the king turned to catch up to his lover gushing over a navy glitter dress. 

“That would look titillating on you.” The goddess’s back arched as she stood and surprise was written across her face.

“I don’t have anywhere to wear this,” she said gently furrowing her brow. 

“That dress is always welcome in my bed. Especially with the right shoes to match,” Hades said so casually. The king found himself weightless and bold after telling the nymph to respect Kore. It gave him a sense of pride and excitement. 

“Fine, your majesty.” Kore, fighting her reluctancy laid the dress onto the countertop by the register. Putting space between her and the king she moved on specifically eyeing him with the intention to create anticipation. Racks after racks of fine dresses ranging from things to wear at work to formal events were here at Hubris.

Persephone flocked to the things she knew would get more wear on a regular basis. The sales associates flocked to the cash register as they hovered in hesitation, worrying if the king would have words for them or not. Aretha spared no time informing them that the goddess that has accompanied Hades the Unseen, is to be given the same respect. 

One after one, Kore handed over dresses to the king. Spanning the spectrum of colors and shades. In the back of the goddess’s mind she boiled with concern, but she wouldn’t dare question Hades’ kindness again. He looked genuinely happy to feed her compliments and put the dresses over the counter.

As the goddess found herself at the initial rack, she realized she had scoured the entire store. Walking to her lover at the counter, the king asked, “You ready to go to the next place?” The nymphs at the counter simultaneously glanced at Hades with intrigue. Somehow they collectively thought the same too, _Maybe he’s not so scary?_

Persephone lingered at first unsure what to say, but the moment she saw the looks on the nymphs faces, the familiar green thread of envy knotted itself around her heart. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she knew how she was going to solve this. Sliding her hand to meet Aidoneus’ on the counter, Kore rested the other on his thinly covered abs. _Even through the button-up shirt the ripples were noticeable_ , she thought.

“Of course, thank you,” she said low and calculated. Looking up to him, she tugged at the bottom of his suit jacket as the king was about to tell them to charge it to his account. Drawing his eyes to hers, he saw the red gleam in them. Handling her waist, he gave the goddess what she wanted and she savored the moment of their lips touching. When they pulled away she left a gentle nip at his lip that made Hades look twice as she turned to retrieve her bags from Aretha. 

Leaving together to further their walk, Hades found himself impatient. “Drop the bags,” he said calmly. Turning to him, Persephone’ face was riddled with confusion. “Drop them,” he said again. Doing as he said, he tugged the goddess by her hand pulling her into a side hallway that leads to restrooms and a water fountain. Standing at the opening, Hades lifted the goddess by the swell of her ass bringing her into his vision. Her head hit the wall and she grunted softly.

Bombarding her skin with his lips, the god smacked at her neck. Gentle purs escaped Persephone as his weight pressed against her. The frigid wall scathed her bare shoulder, a welcome contrast to the heat between her thighs. 

The king’s grasp on her bountiful derrière slid up her torso and the goddess arched her back into his chest as he massaged at her supple breasts, biting at her rigid nipples through her dress. Persephone ground her body against the wall aware of where they were. Hades bit down at her nipple slightly harder and her mouth fell open with an overbearing chill down her spine rippling at her hips. “Oooh _fates_ ,” she said. 

The king’s shaft grew with a ferocious heat surging to the tip as he heard the intensity in her voice and he slid to her ear. Collapsing between her thighs, the god positioned himself as if he was ready to take her right there. Grinding his hips, forcing the black fabric up slightly, Hades slid his hands up her thighs and said, “The way those nymphs looked at me made you jealous didn’t it?” 

The king lingered on her thighs awaiting her answer. “Yes,” she said, “You’re mine and I want them to know.” Persephone rocked her hips again as Hades hands slid to her core. He marveled at the heat radiating at the lace barrier.

“How much do you want them to know?” Hades asked pulling her panties. Sliding his hand against the hot skin of her pussy, he kneaded gently at her bud. Very quickly her body responded, the nectar overflowed spreading to the rolling finger to her clit. “Answer my question Kitten,” he said. Moving his hand to her opening, the goddess gasped at his touch.

“I’ll shout it if you want me to,” Persephone cooed to his majesty. Hades lifted from her ear to face the petite goddess.

“Don’t tease me,” he said, his hair falling from its perfect hold. Circling the entrance to her juicy cunt. The king was counting the different channels he would have to go through just to make sure the tabloids don’t hear about how the king fucked spring in the mall. 

“I want it,” she whined grinding her wide hips. The friction nearly brought big blue to attention, and the king was trying to decide if he wanted this to be put on pause or not. 

“Tell daddy exactly what you want and hurry, I don’t think I will have a straight head much longer.” Running her pink hands across his shoulders, Persephone couldn’t contain the overflowing confidence. Kissing him open-mouthed, Kore found her awareness more alarming than ever. Remembering where she was and how far she was willing to go, the goddess made the painful choice.

“I want you to fuck me on this wall, so every being here knows.”

“Yes, fuck yes.” 

“But, Daddy we have to finish what we came here to do,” she said in the same sultry voice. Hades grunted half in disappointment and the other in relief. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his hand from between her legs and brought it to her lips. The scent of wild jasmine and honey was aromatic between them, and the goddess parted her lips sucking the intoxicating essence from his fingers. 

The sensations made the god hesitate to breathe as he recalled her lips around his cock. “Gods, we have to finish this shit up,” he growled pulling his fingers from her mouth. Replacing his lips to hers sloppy and mind-changing had there not been a time restraint.Persephone pulled away out of breath.

“Let’s go, so I can have your for the rest of the night.” Stunned by the spring being, Hades nodded and let her down to the ground. Kore readjusted herself to be presentable to the next set of associates they were to see and Hades quickly followed in tow praying to Gaia that big blue would calm down. 

The next store was shoes. Though Kore didn’t like spending her lover’s money she certainly had to fight herself seeing the vast assortment of shoes and so many outfit combinations buzzed through her head. Settling on three pairs that could be worn with nearly everything, Hades paid mentally noting all the shoes she had interest in but didn’t pick up. 

After that, they walked for a while, passing men's stores and shops for children too. Eventually, they found a place to eat dinner and rest the bags they carried. Once finished there were two more places on the list for her necessities. The first was a bath and a cosmetic store.

Kore searched the place for the scent that most embodied her. She also preferred vegan products, so when she found the section titled ‘scents from the mortal realm’ she asked as many questions as she could settling for a bath set with the scent of flowering lotus and watercress. 

As she mosied to the checkout counter, his majesty asked, “Do you not want any oils?” 

“Oh! I forgot about that,” she said abandoning the counter, “I’ll be right back.” The king watched her walk away staring harder than usual at the goddess’s body. Imagining the oils coating her skin. 

_Snap out of it!_ He thought, realizing Kore had found what she was looking for. She fast-walked back to the counter with three bottles of the same oil. Hades moved next to her throwing an arm around her and said, “Add it to the account.” As the goddess watched the nymph bag up her items carefully, the king’s hand slipped lower grabbing a handful of her backside. 

Turning the opposite direction, Persephone put up the strongest poker face she could muster. She wasn’t over the conference room and certainly not the hallway. Gods she was growing impatient and Aidoneus was testing her limits.

“Here you go, thank you for coming in your majesty, Persephone,” the nymph's voice chimed to the goddess.

“Oh no thank you. Have a good evening.” Yanking Hades by the sleeve, they moved to the hallway to the last store for nightclothes so she never had to sleep in just his. Kore was radiating heat and beginning to give off the scent of jasmine now that the king’s touch had left her. Like her body was begging for him to come back.

“This is the l-last stop,” Hades said staring at lace sky blue teddy on a mannequin in the window. “Can I persuade you to purchase this?” He asked Persephone.

Giggling at the smile on his face the goddess could tell by the way her body was reacting that this would be the toughest place to shop. “Come on Daddy,” she said. The king’s head spun on instance as she was already inside. 

“Well hello there, I’m Bea welcome to Spitfire, Persephone, and welcome your highness.” _Shit_ , Kore thought seeing the nymph. Her skin was a peach color and she was wearing a black skin-tight dress. Inch thick leather straps on the sides that barely hit the bend in her shoulders. The bust of the dress was ruched meeting at the sternum and along the sides were triangular openings held together by thread laced together and bow-tied, but loose enough to show her peach skin from the side of her breast down to the middle of her knee. 

Persephone saw the nymph and because she was jaded by the arousal she couldn’t hide the unexpected attraction at the sight of Bea. Oddly, the feelings didn’t scare her, but she noticed the way her body tingled thinking about what it would feel like to kiss the nymph. “You are a vision,” she said dropping her tone.

Hades spied his lover and her eyes as she spoke to the nymph. Curiosity bit at him watching the way her body moved. “Thank you. Do you need help with picking anything?” Bea asked. The king suddenly felt left out.

“I-I think I’ll go grab a seat while you shop,” he said. 

“Nonsense my love, I want you with me,” Kore said looking the god up and down. “Bea, that teddy in the window, does it come in medium?” The goddess had already started rifling through more clothes. Drawers of bras and panties were all across the store. On racks were the various types of pajamas to choose from and she didn’t want those. 

“Of course, let me go find one,” Bea said rushing off to the rack. During that time Persephone found a silk panty and bra set in black piling the items into her hands. Soon finding herself wallowing in a generous mound of items. After what Hades considered too long, Bea found the couple with the teddy and something else.

“Sorry it took me so long. I actually found something you may be interested in,” Bea said waving the goddess to follow her to a nearby table. Draping the teddy to the side, the nymph laid out a box and encouraged the goddess to open it.

An onyx black box lay before Persephone and she pulled the lid away revealing blood-red tissue paper. Separating the decorations she gasped at the sight of a large white pearl bra with gold details on the straps. Lifting the piece up, she found the matching garter belt with the same pearls and gold accessories. “Good Gaia. This is absolutely gorgeous. This can’t be worn to sleep in,” The goddess paused putting the pieces together. Looking over her shoulder to Hades, he stayed behind playing on his phone.

Bea giggled at Kore’s innocence, “You would not wear this to sleep in. No, this my goddess, is a bondage outfit, top of the line. The bra is clearly for aesthetic reasons as you can see there is only three strings of pearls good enough to cover the nipples, but the rest is… well for him to see.” Persephone swallowed hard imagining herself wearing this, she would practically be spilling out; how Hades wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

“B-bondage…okay. And this?” She asked pointing to the second piece to the set. A wicked smile crept across the nymph’s face like she was truly excited. _Maybe bondage is covered in the book that Eros gave me._

“Well _this_ , this is a Venus belt. The large centerpiece crystal here rests on the hip and the pearl strings drape to the side and around.. you know, your ass,” Bea giggled again. Kore couldn’t hide the excitement and the shyness she felt.

“So, does this come in other colors? Or Styles?” The goddess asked.

A smile crept upon Bea’s lips, “These bondage sets are customs. We have a select few, but they come in different colors. Pick your poison.” 

“I’ll keep this one. Blue and black if you have them,” Kore said sneaking another glance at the king, “And maybe get lost on the way?” Smiling at the sales associate, Persephone waited for the nymph to understand what she was implying. It took Bea all of five seconds and the beautiful nymph slipped a fitting room key in her hand. 

**********

Persephone

Bea and I exchanged the keys and we had the lightest brush of skin. Somehow my senses opened up and her natural mountainous scent of lime and rainwater filled my nose. The scent was so strong it was like the lime was freshly squeezed on my tongue. Breaking the interaction with her, a foreign desire erupted.

 _Ask her to stay, she seems like the type to watch,_ I heard like a bell. That other part of me, the adventurous and confident _me_ was talking. Strangely, I don’t think it’s only a part anymore, but my entire being is finding residence this way. The request was on my lips and Bea had yet to move. I looked her slender curves up and down starting to change my tune until the scent of winter ice and cedarwood fires called me. _I want him all to myself._

“Thank you, Bea,” I said. She smiled almost as if she knew what was playing in my head.

“Have fun Persephone,” she responded as she walked away back to the front of the store. Her scent wafted in my direction like a spritz of perfume, but Aidoneus’ was more prominent. Watching her leave, I put the lid on the box.

Hades craned his neck with a confused look on his face as he watched Bea leave. “Where is she going?” He asked.

“I asked her to find two pieces for me that she told me about,” I answered. Lifting the keys to the dressing room, my king looked at me suspiciously. “I’m going to go try this on, you tell me what you think?” 

His eyes darted to the black box and I clutched it tightly to my chest. Pointing to the couches that were available, Aidoneus finally moved, taking a seat. The dressing rooms were designated by a neon sign glowing red in cursive. The wall leading back to the dressing rooms was painted a ruby red, but each door was black as night with a number in the corner. I was looking for { 5 }, and by the looks of the actual rooms in this area, I would find it soon. At the end of the section was the largest fitting room available, with a five etched in the corner. 

Unlocking the room, velvet patterns graced the wall and hardwood on the floors. On one side of the room was a wall mirror and the other had a couch the size of a daybed inlaid to the wall upholstered to match the color scheme in this place. Setting the box down on the couch cushion, I pulled out the pearl bra. Glossing over the gentle gemstone, it was cool to the touch. 

Turning to the mirror on the wall I held it up to my chest. I stood there for a moment curious to try it on and questioning if Aidoneus would like this. _Only way to find out little Kitten._ The voice was more prominent this time, hungrier than before. Stumbling to the mirror I looked myself in the mirror, staring hard at the goddess before me. 

“Did I say that?” I whispered softly. Blinking hard at my appearance, I clutched the bra tightly and rested my hand to the glass, and again a red gleam flashed before me. I hadn’t noticed the deep magenta splotches across my neck and chest before, but there they were. Running a hand in my overgrown hair, I pricked my finger, “ah!” Pulling at the object, a velvet red petal with a thorn attached appeared in my hand. “Hmm,” I said staring at the petal, “It is me.”

“Are you okay Sweetness?” Hades called. I hadn’t moved, from my spot. Dropping the petal to the floor, I ruffled my waves some more, and before me, rose bulbs and buds had surfaced. “Sweetness?” He called again.

“Yes, Aidoneus,” I said stripping out of my black dress. As it fell to the floor, I stepped out of my shoes and removed the debauched lingerie I had on. Standing there, bare I’d never seen myself more attractive, ethereal. “A wild rose in the garden,” I whispered. 

Unhooking the pearl bra, I slipped my arms through and adjusted my swollen chest to the cups. _Gods, this looks good on me_ , I thought. Turning to the box, I pulled the Venus belt out, it was absolutely gorgeous. Opening the clasp, I brought the belt right above the swell of my hips and locked it in place. Checking myself in the mirror at all angles, Bea was right, and I am more than pleased. Now to show his majest—

“Sweetness is everything okay,” Aidoneus called right outside the door. The handle twisted before I could get to it and I found myself standing a foot away staring up at him.

**********

Hades 

My black heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of the flush spring flower that was Kore. Her body was trapped in a delicate pearl bondage ensemble, that had the most mouthwatering trouble containing her magnificent tits. And the garter…fuck me. “Is this what you sent that nymph away for?” I asked stepping into the room with her. She backed up slightly turning to face the ridiculous wall mirror, fluffing her large waves. Rose petals and full bulbs were rooted in between the silk, seeing her like this made me want to pull it. 

Checking her delectable backside I said, “Kitten…don’t make me ask again.” She stopped moving and looked toward me in the glass. Her chest began to rise and fall faster. 

“Would you prefer the truth?” She asked. I honed in on the wicked red calling my name.

“I want nothing more,” I said dropping my tone to match hers. Standing behind her, I ran my hands into her crown and her eyes rolled into her head at my touch. “Tell me,” I said grasping the root bringing her body into mine.

She molded to me like her body became fluid. “I wanted you to myself,” she said opening her eyes. Carmine saturated her eyes completely and familiar deep magenta splotches marinated her neck and chest. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. Tilting my pelvis into her, she lifted her head and she was looking at me directly. _Fires in Tartarus._

“I wanted to ask her to watch me do exactly this with you,” she said, “But I hadn’t come down from the way you put me against the wall, and your scent made me so _hungry_. I had to put this on for you.” Tremors to my core rocked all the way to my knees. This little kitten’s prurient behavior awakened the darker side of me riddled with kinks. I massaged at her shoulder at first, then my hand slid between her beautiful breasts applying pressure to her sternum.

“Baby this outfit gives me ideas,” I hissed. That other version of me cracked under the pressure of her body heat. 

“Mmmm indecent ideas, I hope,” she purred. What is this magic that has befallen on my flower? 

“Always little goddess. Fuck, you’re so perfect.” My other hand slid to grasp her neck firmly as she looked up to me. The corners of her lips twitched as she exhaled and her mouth parted. She grasped at my biceps and her body ground up against mine. In a jaded motion, I pushed at her spine, “Take hold of your ankles.” My curiosity was contented as she folded over, the pearl belt rested right above my groin and I got a full view of her swollen folds.

“ _Good_ girl,” I said resting my palm against her swollen hot opening. Her body shuddered at first, but when she settled to my wintry touch, her rapid pulse attempted to settle. Digging my fingers into the open sections of the garter belt, I couldn’t resist the urge to press my growing cock against her backside. 

Throwing her weight onto my clothed shaft nearly broke the first layer of my primal chamber. Her body was nearly there, calling me to fill that specific void. “Gods Aidoneus, you’re teasing me,” she moaned. 

The sound of her calm and unsteady moans were a sin that I couldn’t help but bask in. Kneading at her spine, I backed up and into the wall having difficulty deciding what needed to be done here. “Shit I would never— tell me how you want daddy to treat you?”

She wheezed still bent over, and I recognized the sound. Persephone was falling fast and her eyes were on me. With the space between us, I could see the drip from her blessed canal building into a drop. _Gods, it’s so hard not to lick it up._

“Mmm, can you not hear me calling you? Play with me, punish me, I’m yours Aidoneus.” Creating a dip in her spine, the goddess released her ankles to face me. Such a plead is overwhelmingly scrumptious to my ear. Reaching for her waist, I pulled until her thighs were between my legs and she could feel the print of my member. Raising her chin to mine, I stared into her eyes drowning for a moment. I was frozen there as her call ripped like a chord.

“Is that what you’ve been waiting on? A punishment.” 

“Mmmm —sire, you said I’ve misbehaved. Now I’ve come to collect,” she said. Snaking my hand to the small of her back, I reasoned on her request. Is this too much too soon? But she said she wanted to explore the underworld with me. 

“Tell me,” I said plucking a rose from her untamed tresses, “What do you feel when I put a hand to your precious neck?” A smile poked at the left corner of her wanting lips. Her eyes gradually took on a lidded appearance.

“Well, this morning when you took hold and asked me to ‘shh,’ a fire ignited,” she said licking at her lip. Tracing an imaginary line from her sternum to her neck, I spread my hand around her skin, absorbing the sensation of her strong pulse. Persephone closed her eyes and dropped her head back as she rested a hand on my forearm. “Your hands are marvelous my sweet king,” her throat vibrated against my hands, “Give me more. I won’t crumble under your touch.” 

Persephone relaxed and looked at me, with the same look of sincerity she wore when she said ‘I want all of you.’ How Gaia could have given me such a being that wanted to know my twisted interests and set my primal urges on the prowl was beyond thinking. It’s living and breathing. 

“What do you say, my love?” The cracks of my mental cage barring the constellation creature spidered and I felt it. Her instincts were smoldering in my hands, against my steel member. The savage beast won’t hide tonight and I plan to play in her garden. 

Adding pressure to her neck, she nuzzled closer to my body. Her eyes were lidded like she’d been given liquid ambrosia, she grabbed at the top of my dress shirt. “If punishment is what you want my naughty girl, then you must hear my rules and listen carefully.” She nodded. “You will use words when we play,” I say. Persephone’s eyes widened. 

“Yes your majesty,” Kore said stronger than she’s ever done before. 

“As much as I love to hear you say that, I think it turns me on more when you call me daddy. ” The goddess’s pulse quickened in my hands yet somehow her face was relaxed. She tugged on my dress shirt pulling me down to her level and she kissed me. The same tremors she adopts in this state vibrated on the thinnest layer of her lips. 

“Yes daddy, I will use my words,” she purred. _She knows what she’s doing to me._

“Now tell me my sexy Kitten, what is it that you want?” A slurred smile parted her lips.

“Control, I w-want you to command me, b-be rough with me. I’m no dainty thing,” said Persephone. I drank her hazed jasmine aroma in yet somehow managed to keep my minds fog at bay enough to hear her say the words.

“And why would you want that?” I asked pressing into her hip. 

“Because there’s something in me starved and ravenous. You’ve given me the rupture I needed. You are the one my mind, body, and soul calls for.” 

Kore’s powers have grown since she initially lost control. I noticed the outbreak of foliage and growth in her fertility. Something I think she’s come to terms with, but I haven’t bothered to ask. The most complicated question I hadn’t been able to answer was the switch she so easily turned on that brought out the feral creature that arguably makes my dick hard and terrifies me in the same swift blow. She was a hungry goddess, but how much?

“And you want to comply with my commands?” I asked. 

“Yes daddy,” she said. The goddess lifted off the ground drifting slowly.

“What you ask for is dominance and you are wanting to be the submissive. Which in some instances requires a little pain to reach your divine pleasure,” I said.

“And others?” Persephone asks rubbing her lips together. Gods this is unorthodox but I love it.

“I could handcuff your hands behind your back and dare you to touch me while I pound at your sacred femininity,” she sighed releasing my shirt, “Get my hands on a spreader and see how wet you get from touch as light as a feather. Hmm, or as intense as an ongoing vibration.” Kore floated until she was inches from my face, her hair blew in a wind she created from her aura. Roses had sprouted in her hair giving her the appearance of a bush.

“Is that what you want?” 

“I do.” Removing my hand from her neck I grazed her chin with my knuckle.

“So little goddess, Persephone, will you take me as your dominant?” She pressed her chest against mine. Tremors were transferring from her core to mine. I struggled to keep the seal in place. I needed her to say it. 

“Yes.” She paused, I could see the gears in her head working. “Will you accept me as your s-submissive?” Kore asked. It was electricity that surged when the words dripped off her siren lips. I wanted to drink from her nectar pool right there, but the primal creature she stirs within me was tapping at my willpower. 

“Yes,” I growled as I waged war on my body’s urges, “Now get your sexy rounded ass dressed, so I can fuck you across my house. We’ll discuss the rest in the car.”

**********

“Thank you for coming in!” Bea called after Persephone and Hades as they walked out with haste. About five large bags housed the many items the goddess needed in order to maintain somewhat of a life the next few days in the Underworld. Including the other two custom leather outfits meant to entice the king himself. 

Hades had designed this night on the mall to be quick and easy. Once he left with the goddess the stores would begin their closing procedures and they would venture home. Never in his wildest fantasies —well that’s not true—. Never did he _expect_ this night to lead towards the conversation he’s been wanting to have since they nearly kissed on the beach. That fury costume on her was indeed a wickedness. Then she said ‘I’m here to punish you,’ and he became aware to the naughty little thing he’d come to want and need. Her reassurance that he, the king isn’t some scary monster tipped the scales for him. The unyielding kindness he’d been given no matter the circumstance. 

Hades and Persephone tossed with a fever in the black sports car. She had to have the window down, her hair blew in a fit at first but she ended up tossing her locks back into a ponytail. Kore watched him like she was stalking prey. Her body never eased, the craving never subsided. She quivered at the thought of what was to happen next.

“Roll the window up,” Hades said. Remembering what was asked of her the goddess pressed the button and it became just them in this car. She turned to the king, while he had his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel, he strained to keep it together. “Can you come up with a safe word?” He asked her.

Soft wrinkles creased the skin between her brows. “What would I use that for?” She asked. The king grumbled with a laugh at the wheel. He treasured her innocence and felt honored to be the one to expose her.

“Whenever we decide to play. There could be something we do that you thought you wanted to try and I hurt you, you feel immense embarrassment, humiliation that doesn’t urge the desires you might have. You would say that word and we would stop,” Hades paused quickly glancing to the goddess. “No matter what, first and foremost, you are my significant other, my girlfriend and one day, queen. I will not put you in a situation that you do not want, and I will care for you when we are done. Understood little goddess?” 

“Understood,” she said. Facing forward watching the road again. Momentarily she drifted searching for a word that could mean stop for her. Sunlight…no, that was stupid, she thought. Lyre, that would be good but it automatically takes her to thoughts of Apollo. She couldn’t wait for the day that the god would be rid of her mind the day she could extinguish the memories and make new. Then a word came to her that had bearing over her core formation the thing that set her powers into hibernation.

“My safe word will be, order,” Persephone said. With confidence she told herself, this is the one, over and over. Hades came to a stoplight and at rest, he turned to her.

“And what makes you choose this word?” He asked truly curious. The king figured she would pick something that would remind her of Apollo, but he wouldn’t outright say that.

“All my life there were already things in place for me. The eternal maidens were not something I wanted to partake in and their strict rules made no sense for me, Tartarus even before moving here. Same as spring. The one time I got to do spring my way, it was not the way my mother envisioned it, there was order even in my powers. I want to be the one to claim order.” 

Hades was speechless. The drive to claim her own power roared loud and clear to him. He understands Kore on a level that not many other gods and goddesses can. Hades wanted to help her reach that ascension. “Order it is.” 

Rolling forward, more silence deadened the car. Hades searched his mind trying to make sure he’d covered the major bases not missing anything important. “So what was your punishment?” Kore asked. Her voice nearly caused him to brake due to the calm sound.

“W-what?” 

“You said you wanted to punish me, and well my curiosity has peaked,” she answered.

Chuckling, the king pulled onto his street. Tapping at his garage opener, the door lifted to the massive space. Parking and running to get Persephone’s door did the spark between them find fuel. Opening the door to the home, there was an unfamiliar satyr, yellow, tall, and thin corralling the pups. 

“Oh hello!” Persephone said. The being turned to her with a shudder as he was drawn to he red eyes. The horn to Hades' car honked as he locked up with the bags in his hands. Stumbling inside, one of the bags bumped the goddess in her behind. 

“Sorry, —I,” Hades saw the satyr too, “Who are you?” He asked dropping the bags, stepping forward. Squinting in the dim light he could see the name badge. “Did the kennel close?” The creature's shoulders slumped relieved to see the god was here too.

“Actually we did due to a dog contracting fleas. My manager gave me your address and I opened the door with your spare. I promise I haven’t touched anything. Russell and Cordon bleu are clean —we checked them— and those two and the other dogs are sleeping on your couch. I hope th-that’s not an issue.” The satyr’s timid body language wasn’t a mystery to the couple. Persephone fell back allowing the king to defend his home. 

Stalking towards the Satyr, Hades grabbed at the collar of his shirt staring at the name tag. _Balasz._ Consciously, the god looked over the Balasz’s shoulder to see his dogs curled up in close company. If anything had happened to his furries he might have lost it. Staring into the creature's eyes he found a blue ring around it, familiar, and heartwarming. The king stared hard searching for something.

“L-look your highness, I can get out of h-h—.” Hades bucked at the Satyr. Nearly causing the creature to stumble. 

“You smoke cigarettes Balasz? I know someone who looks just like you who smokes them too.” Balasz slacked completely and his timid demeanor shifted into something almost smug. 

“Very good Pluton.” Hades let the satyr go.

“Don’t worry, it’s just Hera, barging in.” He said. In a flurry of light and muted thunder the ruse transformed and the golden goddess of the skies stood before them. 

“Shit, Pluton what’s with you?” Hera asked. The goddess threw a hand on her hip and dared Hades.

“I was worried that my house was invaded. Why are you here? I’m kind of busy,” Hades said waving his hand behind him toward the goddess of spring. Hera glanced again at Persephone smelling the aura of jasmine across the room, noting the death red gleam in her eyes.

“I’m here because Apollo was spotted in the Underworld by Eros, after leaving lunch with Persephone. The sun god traveled into the realm in his obnoxious car going into the direction of your corporation,” Hera said. Hades looked over his shoulder to Kore as she hovered by the door. The god simmered contemplating the news, unable to decide if he was mad that the sun god entered or that he thinks he can just come and he not know. However, the silver lining was that more than one royal knew. 

“I haven’t heard anything from the furies. It normally takes them a day to gather immediate intel. They should be able to tell me something tomorrow. Do you think we should start tailing Artemis?” Hades asked gearing his question to Persephone. The goddess was breathing erratically. She squeezed at the door handle leading outside but had no intention of running. Kore was tired of running.

“It wouldn’t be misplaced to assume that Apollo had already gotten in her head. I’ve seen it with my own eyes,” Kore said. Letting go of the crushed handle she pulled away and met her king by his side. 

“I’m growing tired of feeling like he has a hold on my mind. What do I need to do to prepare to face him?” Persephone said. Her eyes deepened in hue, Hera blinked twice before speaking.

“To prepare for the Pantheon,” Hera paused rummaging her mind, “Zeus seems to think Apollo reminds him of himself. If he’s anything like my husband, prepare to face him outside of the courts, be ready for anything.” Kore watched the queen, observing her movements. The golden goddess would never say that she could smell the fertility oozing from the spring goddess’s pores or that she could see big blue even in the dim light of the foyer. 

“On that note. I will leave you two. I apologize for the odd intrusion, I will await anything further.” Ambling past the couple, the queen opened the door and exited abruptly. In the distance, the sound of crackling thunder rolled over the townhome. Leaving the couple alone for the night. 

**********

Hades 

I can’t lie. Hearing about that shit sunspot in my realm attempting to uphold an empty promise he made, turned my blood to lava. Allowing the constellation creature inside my core to seep slowly, I couldn’t bring myself to rush to Kore. She was already deep in her primitive state and she’s held it ever since we left the mall. The little goddess is quite terrifying.

“I’m going to draw a bath if you would like to join me,” Kore said. Tossing her hair she turned and gathered the shopping bags. Gliding up the stairs her tiny waist swayed with her hips as if nothing had just transpired. 

The water began to run in the bedroom and I proceeded to check on my pups. Intertwined in one another, they laid on the couch is balls of floof and fur. Maybe it wasn’t too bad that Hera picked up my dogs. Sounds of water stopped and I looked upwards, feeling the draw to meet my love upstairs. 

Upstairs on the floor were the large bags already gone through. Earthly scents swirled in the air unashamed and bold coming from the bathroom. Following it, there in the middle of the room was a completely naked Persephone. What on Olympus could I be mad about with her in my presence?

She tied her locks sloppily with pieces dangling around her head. Persephone stepped into the tub and I backed out momentarily to get my head back on track. _Order_ , I thought moving the bags towards the closet. Such a common thing that everyone has to adhere to and she sees what we do as the opposite. I quite like that. 

After finishing I peeked in on her one last time, she was reclined against the edge lifting a leg in the air that needed my touch. Kisses peppered from her soles to the rounding of her ass. Every inch of her needed a kiss.

Slipping down the stairs I pulled two glasses and poured the scotch. By the time I made it upstairs, the goddess was washing herself. With the bedroom door closed, I went to join Kore hoping we can get this night back on track. If it was ever off in the first place.

“Mmm there you are,” the goddess said. She sat up on her forearms glistening from the steam of the bath and suds slipped down her delicious curves. Fuck. “Is that for me?” She asked pointing at the glass.

“Yes Sweetness, maybe it can keep a semblance of the mood going,” I said. She took the glass and sipped generously. Doing the same, I rested it on the counter and took off my suit piece by piece until I was as exposed as she was. Taking another heavy sip, Persephone’s eyes glossed over my body, malnourished it seems, and I was the one to satiate her. 

I picked my glass off the coal-black countertop allowing her to see me. I’d be full of shit if I said the attention made me feel anything else, but confident. Especially in front of her, she gave me an unquenchable sense of self. I plan to worship her for eternity. “Are you looking for something?” I asked drawing the dark drink. 

Setting her glass on the edge of the tub, she shrugged her shoulders, “Yes.” Picking up the sponge she bought, she poured the body wash. It was as if she was teasing me with her gestures. Watching her lather she threw her head back washing her smooth shoulder and taking the time to clean at her neck. 

My senses become muddied as I stood there watching. I leaned my lower back against the counter dropping my hips. I wouldn’t dare to stop this show before me.As she finished her left shoulder, her torso lifted out of the water and Persephone stood to her feet. Magenta skin stained from the hot water peeked through the white suds slipping down her body. 

The erection between my legs was at a stalemate. Hard as a rock and impatient the entire drive over, but this pornographic movie I was watching created a strain on me so strong I couldn’t ignore. 

Kore’s sponged hand started at her mons and drug all the way to her sternum. The soap was minimal allowing me the pleasure of her skin. Sweeping the sponge over her left breast she followed through with the other hand catching her flesh with a firm squeeze. Her gorgeous nipple was rigid, poking through the spaces in her fingers. The sight of her body equally as famished was enough for me to salivate. 

Repeating the motion on the right side, at the grasp of the swell Persephone bit at her lip. My dick wept at the naughty little thing and I reached with a tight fist. “Fires in Tartarus,” I said with a choke. Stroking hard the first time, I shook off the next wave of blood rushing my veins. By the time I looked up the goddess had a leg on the sill of the bathtub and I could see the very layers between her thighs. 

Remembering what she asked of me, I raised off the counter, reaching her thigh and placing a hand on her knee. “You are a treasure inside and out,” I said running my hand laterally on her thigh. Her body rocked at the hips subtly and I answered pushing her leg back into the water and allowing myself into the tub. Kore backed up giving access and the size difference was unmistakable. Taking her waist, I said, “Wash me, and when you’re done I will collect the punishment you owe me.” She glanced downward and a sigh escaped her.

“Yes daddy,” Persephone cooed. Like a handmaiden she dipped the sponge, drawing in the water. Raising her arms high above her head, she brought it to my chest squeezing tight, the hot water cascaded from my pecks to my ankles. The sting of the water formed indigo splotches across my torso, I welcomed the quick pain.

The goddess cleaned me starting with my back. Taking care of my scarred skin and peppering minute kisses here and there even on my bare ass. The sensations put a light touch to the air between us. I watched her over my shoulder and she looked away long enough to make sure she got every spot before moving to the front. 

Giving me her eyes, Kore never looked away resuming her gentle strokes, purposely glazing over my member as it bobbed in her face once she moved to my legs. After she switched sides she came nose to tip. _What I wouldn’t give for you to breathe on it right now_ , I thought. Persephone waited until she washed everything else before she entertained what was between my legs. 

On her feet, she kissed at my scars holding my eyes.Then a rush of hot water rained down my lower abdomen, and I fought the moan at first. But when she took a firm hold on my cock and placed the sponge under my sac I couldn’t control it. My head dipped and my hips jutted towards her allowing this licentious act to take place. Her hands took turns, the little goddess was riling me up. 

In a spurt of sexual tension, I grabbed her wrist. Kore’s face never flinched, “Are you finished?” 

A smirk crossed her lips and I knew then what I was dealing with. “I am finished now,” Persephone answered. 

“Good. Do you remember your safe word?” I asked grazing her shoulder with my touch.

“Order,” she answered. I knelt on one knee, her abdomen in my face. My palm rested over her umbilical region momentarily.

“Since this is the first time we play, we will take this slow. We have all weekend to test your tolerance,” I paused caressing her curved hip. “Do we have an understanding, little kitten?” My palm left her belly and came around to hover on her right cheek, my face rested right above her left hip.

“I understand daddy,” she said with lust ridden in her eyes. 

“Good girl. Look at me,” I said. Her eyes came down with the same solid stare. I could feel her breathing fasten as my body was so close to her skin. The very touch by this time in the evening felt like miniature explosions, and the tremors became tame for the moment. “Will you submit to me, allow me to take your senses on a chase, and then give you the passionate relief you desire before you rest your head tonight?” 

Persephone’s jaw worked and she bucked her hips again brushing my cheek. “I will,” she said trailing with a whimper, “Daddy.” 

“Beautiful.”

**********

Hades slid until his back hit the tub, still kneeling, he moved the goddess to his left side stabilizing her over his shoulder. Persephone bent into him and the god rested his head against her skin. “Rest your hands on the edge of the tub,” he commanded. The goddess became hot to the touch as her nerves fired off one after another in anticipation of what was to come. Over his shoulder, she attempted to pace her breathing, as she took in the air each time cinnamon filled the air between them. 

“The punishment for insubordination and rolling your eyes is eight swats at your peach-shaped bottom,” Hades said keeping the dominant tone to his voice. Hearing her punishment set off her gift of fertility, wanting to know what this forceful touch felt like. 

“Relax your body, count out loud.” 

“Ye—,” _SWAT_ , “S’One.” She said gasping into the count. Sudden rush of heat traveled to the sight at which the king’s hand landed. The tingle on the surface of her skin elicited a thrill from her in the form of the tremors.

SWAT.“T-two,” Persephone deepened her breath. Her hair started to lengthen and the bun she had slowly grew heavy. Hades fought the urges to devour her skin. 

SWAT. “Ooo Three.” The queen inside of the Kore barreled around in her chest, biding her time as the innocence of the spring goddess was stripped away by her king. Vibrations in her core picked up in amplitude and the roses sprouted. 

SWAT. “Four…oh four,” she groaned beginning to absorb the hot pain. Her thighs ground together as her folds became sticky, the scent she emitted was sweet and savory, unlike any other time they’d been together. Hades paid attention to the change curious to know what this tasted like.

SWAT. “FIVE!” 

SWAT. “SIX.”

SWAT. “SEVEN.” 

The last one he relished for himself, something he knew would break the boundary and bring out the celestial body. Running his hand over her magenta cheek he felt the scorch on her skin. Kneading it, listening to Kore’s body as she squirmed. Hades released his grip and his hand gained momentum.

SWAT. “Eight!” She hissed. Out of breath and ready, Persephone lingered with her grip still on the tub. Hades had to stand her up, seeing her unraveled appearance. Rose petals fell as her bun came apart. 

“Where would you like to be taken?” He asked her. Kore reached for her glass and stepped out of the tub. Water splashed on the floor once she stepped out.

“As long as we are in the bedroom that’s perfect,” she said after finishing the glass. The goddess attempted to maintain control, but it was dimming fast. “Hurry, I can’t wait any longer.” 

The king let the water out, finished his glass as well, meeting the goddess’s naked body from behind. He sucked at her neck as if he needed nourishment from her veins. The goddess instantly moaned at the touch no longer muzzling the way he made her feel. She’d been waiting since the afternoon to be given this.

**********

Persephone

Aidoneus’ hand snaked around mine and I dropped the scotch glass onto the floor. He pinned my hands to the comforter on his bed and he rutted with intensity that brought my canal pleasurable heat. 

Turning to his lips, I gave him mine and our tongues met; over and over until our hands separated. “Put your knees on the edge of the bed,” he said out of breath. Doing as told, he pushed me forward and my hands grabbed at the sheets. He molded to my backside, the cool touch of his skin against my welting flesh bit at my senses. As he applied the perfect pressure, big blue teased its way between my legs. The touch of his veined shaft rubbing against my petaled flower created an ache in my hips.

“You’re torturing me,” I spurted. 

“I want to know how wet you are after I exacted justice,” he said. His left hand rolled past my hip between my legs. The other gripped at my thigh as if I planned to run away from him. Slow thrusts of his cock grew unbearable. My body ached of depravity and the tremors inside me grew. Aidoneus’ thick fingers played at my pearl and I couldn’t deny the pleasure. “You’ve responded so well little goddess,” Hades panted in my ear, “I’ve been working so hard to fight my instincts.” 

“What i-instincts?” Aidoneus stopped his motions, climbing on the bed behind me, pushing my body to the middle. He raised me to meet him, our bodies pressed, my thighs spread while on my knees. His lips met my neck gently kissing at first then sucked right under my ear. “Aidoneus…please,” I begged. 

“You’ve awakened the celestial part of me again,” he said nuzzling my ear. 

“Yes,” I said facing him. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

*********

Hades lost his voice momentarily, unsure what he could say in response that could amount to an action. He’d changed before in front of her in the height of their emotions but it turned into an aggressive sexual riot on his couch. This was a coupling unlike any other he’d experienced in his existence. Whatever she felt, he mirrored and it called to him, and he answered in vehemence. 

Persephone laid her hand to his cheek and the god broke free of his distance. “What do you desire my king,” she asked. 

Hades kissed at her temple, then her nose, and her lips. “I desire to make love to you,” he said low as if someone might hear the statement. Persephone took his hand between her legs and encouraged him to continue. The other she placed on her breast. 

Small deep breaths to keep up with the good sensations escaped her at first. Hades took her lips and he devoured the pouted skin. He bucked against her once and twice, on the third time the goddess took him into her hand and presented him at her entrance.

Taking Hades to the base, Persephone gasped as if it were her first time with him. Her lips were needy, swollen, and throbbing from the neglect since the afternoon. “Oh yes,” she whimpered as the vines sprouted. She pushed her glorious backside against the king inspiring him to continue with his strong pace. 

His majesty was in a fog of overwhelming emotions. Dipping in the pool of thrill was exciting and sinfully delightful to him. However, the monster he’s so used to ignoring urged him right there that this time was different. There was good to this release. 

Hades' hand strummed her clit and the goddess bowed to his talent. Her body reached the ascent and the king groaned at the tightening around his dick. Latching his palm to her abdomen, the king picked up the pace. “Tip over the edge for me,” he called as he struck her flower. 

“More Aidoneus,” she moaned louder. Her hair bounced with each pound of brute force and the petals flurried like the snow in this realm. The king heard her cries and the sound of her sticky wet honey overflowing around him. “ShIT, it’s so good!” She screamed. Persephone’s back curled and she dropped her head, her hands gripped at the comforter as her nails lengthened. 

Her hips sparked like a wick and the wind up of her coming deluge brought Persephone’s body to a numbing halt. “OHHhh, gods!” The sharp of her nails ripped at the bedding. That last twinge lingered at the press of her bud and she met Hades’ boisterous motions.

“All for me,” He growled. The king smothered himself in her orgasm subconsciously slipping, darkening in tone. Hades’ skin became colder than ice and his grip on her tightened enough to bruise. He snarled into his next thrust hard enough to steal her breath. 

In a whirlwind he lifted her breaking free from her loving hold. The king brought her to the wall by his dresser supporting her legs. Persephone witnessed his starry skin, beautiful shades of blue and purple. “My king,” she mewled. His eyes were ringed in white and it set her core on fire. Aidoneus braced her for the coming thrusts he had and when she received them her body shook into the next climax. 

“FUCK!” Hades growled snaking his hand between her legs. Still sensitive, the goddess gasped at his touch to her throbbing folds. Circling her clit, he brought her to the edge of the next wave of heat. Hades let go and pulled out of her. Biting at the innermost part of her thighs the goddess screamed as he exploited her overstimulated senses. 

“Gods on Olympus! Y-eess!” The goddess screamed. Rose petals danced around them and vines grew from her fruitful scalp.

Falling between her legs, the god stroked at her raining spring taking his godlike strength in stride. Persephone braced herself against the wall with her pointed nails scraping at the paint. Hades lapped at her sex, smacking as he sucked at her folds. Gentle grunts and moans left the king as he grew more and more aroused at the sound of her voice. 

“Ah, Hades…let me down,” she said suddenly. Hades face pulled from her center slowly, trailing after finding himself cast under her lustful spell.

“What does my kitten want?” Hades asked. He merely asked between kisses and nibbles to her skin. 

“Let me down and go sit in the middle of the bed,” Persephone demanded. The king breathed heavy but stable enough as he stayed in his primal state. With care, he set the goddess to the floor. 

“As you wish,” Hades said backing up towards the bed. The truth was that Persephone wanted a to make love to him the same. The king sat on his bed with his back in the pillows legs spread and a hand on his glorious dick, pumping the velvet flesh waiting for his goddess. 

Kore crawled to him sprouting new flowers to replace the old, and overwhelmingly intoxicated with the god before her. Between his legs, she took over the hand job the king was giving himself. Giving strong powerful strokes to his shaft exerting her power, the goddess decided to try something else. Two vines grew thicker than the other prior, lengthening past her hair, and latching around his cock. “O fuck,” Hades moaned

In unison she sucked at Hades’ member, twisting the vines gently. He watched her lips close around his cock over and over unable to get over the puffy pout she quickly adopted. “Shit that’s good,” he growled reaching for her hair. 

The king questioned what his next move would be briefly. It would be so easy for him to thrust into her mouth over and over until he came, but Kore asked this of him, he must honor it. As soon as the act had started it stopped, and Persephone removed him momentarily so she could meet him.

Climbing onto his lap, the goddess sat on her haunches and raised herself to sit just above the tip. Persephone took him all the way and stretched her legs out. Pulling the king to her level they kissed deeper and she began rocking against his body. She grasped at his shoulders digging her nails, seeking stabilization. The king sat upright laying a hand in the middle of her back. 

She grunted at first as she took his large dick in a different position. Hades groaned at the sticky wetness that was pooling in his lap and eventually between his legs from the excited goddess. Her being became aphrodisiac to him. 

Finding her pace, riding him with vigor, the goddess bucked and found that she was pleasuring herself. “Ugh! Fates…,” she whispered into his chest. Her breath on his skin brought him down back to the Underworld from the cosmos and his gentle hand raised to the back of her neck firmly. 

Matching Persephone he leaned back slightly testing the strength to his core and he added an intensity to each pound, rolling his hips as she came down. “Oh—,” she squealed at the first time.

“Don’t—be shy,” Hades said into his thrusts. The goddess looked at him as herself, _Kore_ ; and she allowed her unravel at his feet. “Sing to me siren.”

Throw, one after another, his majesty and his love delved deep into the heated passion of another. Kore sang her song loud and enchanting for his ears. Finding their depth and their sanctioned hold on each other, they rose to the precipice of release and he begged her, “Come with me.” 

“Yes.” Was all that she could muster as her hips fatigued and the tight walls of her garden constricted. A satisfied sigh escaped her. Her folds slicked once more. “Sweet Olymp— gods again! I—,” Hades choked on his speech when he released, his left hand still cradled her neck, and the other was as at her lower back pressing her tightly to the base of him. Petals kissed his skin as did her lips. The king throbbed inside of her, she wouldn’t dare remove him. Kore laid there against his misting skin watching the underworld sky through his massive windows. 

Fifteen minutes may have passed before they separated and showered this time. Unable to be apart from each other, intertwining their hands. Hades washed her, inspecting her body to make sure nothing he did truly harmed her. Surprisingly no marks appeared at her hips, even the welts he remembered were gone. Just smooth fuchsia skin. 

They dried and Persephone dug around in her bag of new clothes for the teddy she bought and some underthings too. His majesty threw on sweatpants and plopped onto his bed and threw the covers over himself watching her with a great view. The goddess finally found what she searched for, dressed, and joined his open arms. 

Her head rested in the crevice of his neck with a hand outlining the scar over his chest. Anyone else that had ever entered the king’s bed would never be allowed such a privilege, yet for her, it soothed him. 

**********

Sometime in the midnight hour

Once upon a time, there were three beings. Two nymphs and one god, all angry for things out of their control. All three wanted to tempt fate. 

One nymph, beautiful and scaled in shades of fluorescent silver and teal couldn’t just let her crush simply _crush_ her. She had fallen so deep in a fantasy that the creature thought she was worthy enough to be a queen. So what do queens do? They stake their claim. 

The second nymph, she had it all. Red in color, hair down her back like stained silk. She was broken and insecure, unaware that she was killing something she actually cared for, something that had no business living in the first place. Her heart carried malice that stemmed from a life on the river, in turn, she transferred that, further torturing the one person that sought to bring her to his side as his queen.

Lastly the god of death, good in the heart, but jaded by lust labeling it love. Weak of the mind, a follower. Caught in a turn of fate at the hands of a change of season, this outspoken being doesn’t know how to think for himself for the hopes of a certain eye-catching his. Fantasies don’t come true for many, for him the odds aren’t in his favor.

These three beings —Thetis, Minthe, and Thanatos— joined each other in secret at a local bar in the dark underworld called, Oinos. They gathered from two different directions, Thetis traveled from Olympus, and Minthe lead Thanatos to the nymph’s pre-game spot. 

“Hurry up! Happy hour starts soon,” Minthe said clacking on the sidewalk of the Downtown underworld. She crossed her arms at the elbow shielding herself from the breeze that swept the air, but as she neared the purple flashing sign her body warmed.

Huffing behind her, the god of death managed to get the door in time to open it for her. Minthe threw her crimson hand back looking up to the god, just as she started to pay attention to him, she scoffed barreling inside the establishment.

Oinos smelled liked the hard stuff though it had a plethora of wines created by Dionysus himself. The furnishings of the building were a solid black and the walls were painted olive green. In the center of the room was a round bar giving full access to all patrons. Around that bar were tables, black as the furnishings, and few beings enjoying themselves in this normally lively place to be. 

Minthe and Thanatos found spots not too far from the entrance. The river nymph couldn’t hide her discomfort with her sitting companion, no matter how many times they kissed in the supply closet. She was ticked off at the way things went. That coffee should’ve won him over, _Tartarus_ she wore his favorite fucking color. But _noooo_ , that godsdamned spring goddess just can’t keep her nose in her business.

 _Fuck her._ Minthe thought ever since the day she saw the tabloid. She’s not even his type! Then she looked over to Thanatos who began fiddling with his phone. The god wasn’t so bad, he was simply too nice most of the time. _Well, Hades was kind too, and assertive, and a king. Thanatos was just a god, a lazy one at that. He would never amount to much._ She thought. 

“Do you want anything from the bar?” Thanatos asked her. Minthe was in her own world absorbed in her choices and what she had. The god of death laid a gray hand on hers and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Why are you touching me?” She barked.

Thanatos frowned subtly, he should be used to her fits by now. _Minthe just gets wound too tight over that fucking king. He’s nothing special_ , he thought. “I’ll just get your usual,” he said turning to walk away.

Stunned at his response, the nymph immediately coiled on the inside unsure of how to take this moment, this day, gods this life. She sat there, ears drooping waiting for her friend, her _real_ friend to come in.

Thanatos came back with two drinks, one in a martini glass and the other short with straight whiskey. He slid the trumpeted glass toward her and she took it. As the god took his seat the door to the bar flung open letting in a draft. In walked the temptress herself. In a lavish coat, Thetis trotted on her imaginary high horse to the table with her friends.

“Hellooooo dear friends. Ready to plot?” She asked with a devious smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone's bondage outfit: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_KvpR6nCi7/ 
> 
> Glitter navy dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/627196685600756069/ 
> 
> Minthe's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/627196685600495568/ 
> 
> Minthe's lipstick: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/627196685600508029/ 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/627196685600507860/


End file.
